Mixtape
by AlePattz
Summary: ¿Qué estabas haciendo en 1994? Edward y Bella estaban sembrando el caos, besándose, rompiendo y volviendo. Esta selección de canciones en una cinta es el regalo de él para ella. La canción le recuerda cuándo. Historia escrita por JustAskSunKing. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Prólogo

_**Yo! What's up people? Yeah, yeah is me again with another translation for you :) This story was written with the collaboration of two authors, Just Ask Alice and Sun King (the author of 'Ask') so thanks to both of you for sharing it and allow its translation.**_

 _ **¡Hey! ¿Qué hay gente? Sí, sí, soy yo otra vez con otra traducción para ustedes :) Esta historia fue escrita con la colaboración de dos autoras, Just Ask Alice y Sun King (la autora de 'Ask') así que gracias a ambas por compartirla y permitir su traducción.**_

* * *

Esto lo tengo que decir :P, nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **JustAskSunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **No podía faltar mi amiga y compañera Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda a corregir mis horrores, gracias por siempre estar ahí.**_

* * *

Querida Bella,

Nunca pensé que llegaríamos aquí… al aquí dónde tú eres mía. Ha sido un largo año, lleno con salas de emergencias, siendo castigados, y… bueno… eso, pero lo superamos. Sé que tuvimos muchas altas y bajas, y hubo ocasiones en las que estaba seguro que me odiabas. A través de todo, supe que eras la indicada para mí. Espero que todavía sientas lo mismo, porque tú eres mía para siempre.

Hice está cinta para que nunca olvidemos este año. Espero que tengas un reproductor de casetes porque todavía no tengo un quemador para CD. Estas canciones siempre me harán recordar cuando me enamoré de ti, te perdí y recuperé otra vez. Probablemente te rías de algunas, y pensarás que algunas son tontas (sobre todo porque no puse ninguna canción de Nirvana aquí), pero tienes que saber que me recuerdan lo mejor, o al menos el más importante tiempo de mi vida.

Desearía poder escribir más, pero mamá nos está gritando que apaguemos la luz. Estoy ansioso porque nos graduemos el próximo año y podamos estar juntos sin nuestros padres metiéndose en nuestros asuntos. Iremos a la universidad juntos y nadie podrá decirnos cuándo podemos o no estar juntos. Hasta entonces, seguiremos haciendo recuerdos. Te amo.

Tuyo siempre,

Edward

 **Pista 1: The Sign, Ace of Base**

* * *

 _ **Por fin pude publicar esta, estaba encantada y Glory puede atestiguarlo jajaja. En fin, aquí está y espero que les guste. Como verán el tema de los capítulos son canciones algo pasaditas, así que a partir del primer capítulo las pondré en mi grupo para que recuerden, en caso de las veteranas :P o que las más peques las conozcan. Como siempre les recuerdo que este trabajo es pagado con sus palabras de aliento por medio de sus reviews y nada más, no les cuesta nada tomarse unos minutos y escribir un gracias, o decir qué les pareció. Así que espero ansiosa sus reviews, y como aliciente, les diré que la historia está totalmente traducida y la subiré a su ritmo *ceja arqueada* que traducido significa dependiendo de su respuesta. Así que, nos leemos, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	2. The Sign

Esto lo tengo que decir :P, nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **JustAskSunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **No podía faltar mi amiga y compañera Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda a corregir mis horrores, gracias por siempre estar ahí.**_

* * *

 **The Sing**

 _I saw the sing and it opened up my eyes_ _ **(1)**_

 _I saw the sign_

 _Life is demanding without understanding_

El rugido de un motor llamó la atención de todos los estudiantes en el estacionamiento, principalmente porque el vehículo sonaba a más de sesenta kilómetros de distancia, aunque todavía ahogaba toda conversación.

"¿Qué es eso?" Jasper Hale preguntó, inclinando su cabeza para buscar en el cielo. "¿Estamos siendo invadidos?"

Alice Cullen estrechó sus ojos y miró hacia la entrada a la escuela. "No es un avión, pendejo."

Sus mejillas se colorearon después de usar la palabra, y su hermano, Edward, se rio al verla luchar contra el impulso de mirar alrededor por quien pudiera haberla atrapado maldiciendo.

"Probablemente es esa camioneta." Emmett McCarty asintió con su cabeza en dirección a una vieja Ford oxidada bajando la colina a toda velocidad hacia la escuela.

"Tal vez Tyler Crowley al fin remplazó la minivan." La hermana de Jasper, Rosalie, resopló y examinó sus uñas.

Cuando la camioneta no bajó la velocidad, todos regresaron a sus conversaciones, esperando que continuara felizmente su camino. Solo que Edward no podía dejar de mirarla. El motor tosía, rugía y chisporroteaba, los frenos chirriaron, y todo el vehículo se sacudió violentamente cuando el conductor intentó dar la vuelta.

"Oh, mierda. No va alcanzar a tomar la curva."

Al escuchar el gemido de Edward, Emmett se volvió de nuevo hacia el espectáculo con una expresión de regocijo. "Esto será excelente."

Como era de esperarse, la camioneta dio un giro abierto, casi en dos llantas, y pasó la entrada de la escuela por completo. Lo que si no pasó fue el letrero de la escuela de cuatro metros y medio de alto sostenido por dos postes endebles. Todos vieron con horror como el conductor se estrellaba con esos postes, derribando la señal y varios cables de luz al mismo tiempo.

Detrás de Edward y sus amigos, la escuela quedó a oscuras. Frente a ellos, el conductor de la camioneta se apoyó sobre la bocina, enviando un lastimero pitido hacia el estacionamiento y la naturaleza de los alrededores.

"¿Creen que esté lastimado?" Edward preguntó, parando de reír cuando cayó en cuenta de la seriedad del accidente.

"Tal vez deberíamos revisar." Alice retorció sus manos y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el sitio del choque.

Justo en ese momento, el largo e ininterrumpido pitido cesó. El sonido fue seguido por una andanada de golpes cortos e intermitentes, como si el chofer estuviera golpeando su cabeza contra el volante.

"Creo que está bien, pero aun así deberíamos ir a presentarnos. Cualquiera que pueda hacer una entrada como esa en su primer día de escuela _tiene_ que ser mi amigo." Emmett frotó sus manos juntas y comenzó el desfile a través del estacionamiento.

Varios estudiantes lo siguieron y formaron un círculo en torno al humeante vehículo, esperando a que Emmett hiciera el primer movimiento. En vez de eso, el conductor abrió la puerta con fuerza, salió atropelladamente, y luego hizo una marcada reverencia.

Edward sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Todos habían asumido que el conductor era un hombre, de modo que cuando kilómetros de brilloso cabello castaño se lanzó hacia adelante y hacia atrás, dejando expuesto un rostro pálido con forma de corazón y unos ojos de un marrón líquido, una oleada de _shock_ atravesó al montón de estudiantes. Después de un momento de silencio, aplausos y silbidos llenaron el aire, y el conductor agitó su mano de forma desenfadada. Edward seguía sin moverse.

"Amigo, vamos a conocerla." Emmett empujó a Edward hacia adelante, totalmente ajeno a cómo la morena que conducía la camioneta había sacudido el mundo de su amigo.

"Ganas el premio a la mejor entrada," gritó él, llamando la atención de la chica hacia el pequeño grupo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró en su dirección después de cerrar la puerta de una patada con una maldición murmurada.

"¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?" Ella asintió en dirección a Edward, dónde estaba congelado en su lugar. Su mirada se movió rápidamente hacia el resto del grupo, pero regresó con el chico alto y guapo casi de inmediato.

"Los ruidos fuertes lo asustan." Rosalie sonrió con suficiencia.

Le lanzó a Edward una mirada por encima de su hombro que claramente preguntaba cuál era su maldito problema.

Los ojos de él se ampliaron cuando se dio cuenta que la atención de todo el mundo se había desplazado hacia él. Con una calma forzada, caminó tranquilamente para unirse a sus amigos. Sus ojos recorrieron a la chica nueva, admirando su falda corta de mezclilla, su camiseta negra cortada, y sus botas Doc Marten. Una camisa de franela estaba atada a su cintura, colgando más abajo que el dobladillo de su falda y en enmarcaba el más hermoso par de piernas que había visto en su vida. Nunca había deseado tanto tocar algo.

"¿No viste la señal?" Pasó una mano por su cabello para tranquilizar sus nervios.

La chica sonrió con suficiencia y le guiñó un ojo bien delineado. "Oh, la vi."

Jasper tarareó unas cuantas líneas de la canción, y todos estallaron en carcajadas cuando Alice empezó a bailar al ritmo. Edward estaba encantado de que se desviara la atención de él.

Con nada que ver salvo una camioneta descompuesta y un letrero de escuela aún más descompuesto, todos se dieron la vuelta para volver a la escuela.

"Nos dejaste sin electricidad." Emmett envolvió un brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica nueva y le dio un amistoso apretón. "Probablemente nos regresen a casa en el primer día de escuela. Genial."

"Si eso no te hace la chica más popular por aquí, no sé qué lo haría." Rosalie sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos. El ver su posición desafiada por una chica en franela no era lo que más deseaba.

"Eh, tarde o temprano los voy a encabronar a todos." La chica nueva empujó a Rosalie con una carcajada, regresando tranquilamente la corona a su legítima dueña.

"Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar con eso?" Edward se volvió otra vez hacia el desastre en la entrada de la escuela.

La chica nueva se rio nuevamente y sacudió su cabeza. "Mi papá nunca me va a creer que no hice eso a propósito. Supongo que lo llamaré y le informaré que apesta lo que le hizo a los frenos."

"Tienes suerte de que no te lastimaras." Edward jadeó consternado al escuchar la obvia devoción en su voz. No podía evitarlo. Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

"¿En esa bestia? Por favor. Podría caerle un meteorito y sobrevivir. Esa camioneta nunca morirá. En Phoenix, la choqué contra un muro en mi cumpleaños número dieciséis—una vez más, un mal trabajo con los frenos. Mi papá me acusó de tratar de querer destrozarla para conseguir un coche mejor. No creí que fuera tan mala idea, así que empecé a chocar con todo. Ni siquiera se abolló. Esa camioneta vivirá más que yo."

"Bueno, solo por si acaso, deberías decirnos tu nombre para saber qué escribir en el obituario." Jasper le dio una sonrisa ganadora.

"Oh, sí. Soy Bella. Bella Swan. Y ese por allá es mi papá—el jefe Swan. Así es, gente. Soy un estereotipo viviente. La hija problemática del policía. No es tan genial como suena. Probablemente estoy castigada."

Dejó a sus nuevos amigos mirándola mientras corría para reunirse con su padre, a quien aparentemente habían llamado a la escena del accidente. La expresión del hombre era divertidísima—una mezcla de resignación, irritación y diversión. Articuló las palabras 'estás castigada', y ella lanzó sus manos hacia arriba en derrota.

"No lo hice a propósito," Bella dijo en voz alta al acercarse. "Esta mañana decidí que me gusta esa camioneta. De acuerdo, no."

 **Pista 2: Whoomp, There It Is, Tag Team**

* * *

 **(1) La Señal**

 **Vi la señal y abrió mis ojos**

 **Vi la señal**

 **La vida es demandante sin comprensión**

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, como verán Bella es, como ella mismo lo dijo, un estereotipo viviente, la hija problemática del policía, una mala influencia. Y por lo visto a Edward le gustó, ¿pero será bien correspondido? Ya lo verán. Como les dije, la publicación de este fic está totalmente en sus manos, dependiendo de su respuesta, el siguiente capi puede subirse hoy mismo o mañana por la mañana. Solo tienen que usar el cuadrito de abajo y decir qué les pareció, o tal solo un gracias.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes pusieron la historia en favoritos, a quienes la siguen, pero sobre todo, gracias a quienes dejaron su review: freedom2604, bellaliz, nnuma76, Antonia, Cary, JessMel, Pam Malfoy Black, soledadcullen, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Srher Evans, Leah De Call, lizdayanna, lagie, carolaaproboste.v, injoa, Maribel, Ana Rojas, Techu, EmmaBe, krisr0405, SweetSorrow16Love, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Alfa, Manligrez, Tata XOXO, patymdn, Sully YM, Mafer, Heart on winter, glow0718, bbluelilas, Ericastelo, Gabriela Cullen. Nos leemos en el siguiente :)**_

 _ **PD. A mis queridas paisanas, las que viven en la ciudad de México, Puebla, Morelos, todas aquellas que se vieron afectadas por el terremoto. Espero sinceramente que estén bien ustedes y su familia, y pido a Dios que tengan la ayuda necesaria y las fuerzas para salir adelante. Besos y abrazos para ustedes.**_


	3. Whoomp There It Is

Esto lo tengo que decir :P, nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **JustAskSunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **No podía faltar mi amiga y compañera Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda a corregir mis horrores, gracias por siempre estar ahí.**_

* * *

 **Whoomp There It Is**

 _There's a party over here_ _ **(1)**_

 _a party over here_

 _Wave your hands in the air_

 _Shake the derriere_

 _These threee words mean you're gettin' busy_

 _Whoomp there it is_

Era un sábado por la noche, y no había nada bueno en la televisión.

Bella llamó a Alice, que llamó a Rosalie, que le contó a Jasper, que llamó a Emmett, y veinte minutos más tarde todos estaban reunidos en el gran porche del frente de la casa Cullen.

"Edward salió a correr," anunció Alice. "Y nos vamos a llevar su coche así que tenemos que esperar. Salió hace rato, así que debe regresar pronto."

"¿Por qué no podemos llevar tu coche?" Bella no se molestó en ocultar el brillo en sus ojos.

Rosalie se echó a reír. "B, sé que estás deseando ponerte detrás del volante de ese pedazo de mierda que Alice llama Porsche—"

"¡Cuidado!" Alice gritó indignada, mirando con afecto su Porsche amarillo de 1980.

"—pero tendríamos suerte si tres personas del tamaño de Alice caben en esa cosa, mucho menos nosotros seis, incluyendo al señor Defensa Nacional por allá."

Emmett sonrió y flexionó sus brazos, tomando la pose de un fisicoculturista.

Rosalie rodó sus ojos y se volvió hacia Bella. Ella y Emmett tenían un romance intermitente, y ella no se había decidido a perdonarlo por dejarla cuando se fue a un viaje de acampada con Jasper y Edward en agosto.

"Además, Alice siempre conduce al límite de velocidad. Haría una rabieta si tratas de liberar el motor."

Bella se echó a reír, y Alice se puso al rojo vivo.

"Deberías tener más respeto por el límite de velocidad," Alice la sermoneó. "¡Tu papá es policía! ¿No te cuenta historias de espantosos accidentes y muertes horribles provocadas por adolescentes distraídos?"

"Oh, sí lo hace." Bella sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y sonrió con picardía. "Simplemente no lo escucho. Oye, Jasper, ¿tienes un encendedor?"

"Claro que sí, muñeca."

Ella miraba hacia el crepúsculo de septiembre en Washington y le daba una calada a su segundo cigarrillo cuando Edward emergió de la neblina, cubierto con una ligera capa de lluvia y frunciendo el ceño en concentración. Su camiseta gris estaba empapada, y se pegaba a su pecho de una forma que ella definitivamente apreciaba.

"Amigo," gritó Jasper, agitando sus brazos.

Edward sonrió al ver a su amigo, pero luego vio al resto del grupo, incluyendo a Bella. Un destello de pánico cruzó por su rostro, como a menudo le sucedía cuando se topaba con la intrépida morena. Subió los escalones del porche despacio.

"¿Qué pasa, chicos?"

Sacudió su cabeza, salpicando a su hermana con lluvia y sudor. Ella chilló.

"Nada en absoluto," dijo Bella. "Así que, vamos a sacar tu coche a pasear. ¿Vienes o qué?"

"Uh…"

La simple idea de pasar cualquier cantidad de tiempo en un espacio cerrado con Bella hizo que la sangre de Edward se apresurara a sus mejillas… y otros lugares. Tenía la esperanza que los otros asumieran que su rostro sonrojado era el resultado de una carrera larga. Rosalie lo había atrapado mirando con anhelo a su nueva amiga, pero todavía no había dicho nada. Probablemente estaba esperando el momento oportuno.

"Sí. Por supuesto. Dame un segundo."

Diez minutos y una rápida ducha después, todos estaban apretados dentro de su viejo y oxidado Volvo. No era mucho más grande que el coche de Alice, por lo que Alice estaba sentada en el regazo de Jasper y Bella estaba apretujada en el asiento delantero entre Edward y Emmett.

Edward condujo sin rumbo por un rato, pero solo había unas cuantas calles en Forks.

"Esto es tan aburrido," se quejó Bella.

Estiró sus brazos y los entrelazó con Emmett y Edward. En el asiento trasero, Rosalie se movió y aclaró la garganta.

"Vamos a jugar," sugirió Alice. "¡Podríamos jugar el juego del alfabeto!"

Edward rodó sus ojos. "Tú siempre quieres jugar el juego del alfabeto. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo se llevaría encontrar una Q en Forks? Hay dos vallas publicitarías y como veinte coches en total."

"Creo que deberíamos jugar _strip padiddle_ _ **(2)**_."

Edward giró su cabeza de golpe al escuchar la palabra _strip_ , su mente ya le estaba quitando la ropa a ella, y Jasper vitoreó desde el asiento trasero.

"¡ _Schwing_! _**(3)**_ ¡Me gusta está chica!" Dijo con fuerza, aun cuando Alice le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. "¿Dónde has estado toda nuestra vida, B?"

"Consumiéndome en Phoenix, mi amigo. E Indianapolis. Y Houston. Y Memphis. Y Philadelphia."

Se volvió y miró por encima de su hombro izquierdo mientras hablaba, y sus senos rozaron contra el brazo de Edward. Él luchó por mantener su respiración bajo control.

"¿Qué es _strip padiddle_?" Su voz se quebró al final.

"Es fácil."

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Edward y se recargó en el pecho de Emmett, Rosalie gruñó.

"Cada vez que ves un carro con una luz descompuesta, golpeas el techo del coche y gritas _padiddle_. El último en decirlo se tiene que quitar una pieza de ropa. Podemos seguir paseándonos por aquí o dirigirnos a Port Angeles."

"Oh, Señor," murmuró Jasper. "Gracias por ese terrible mecánico que cobra una fortuna por remplazar un faro. Amén."

Alice se veía afligida. "¿Qué pasa si nos detienen?"

Bella se volvió, rozando contra Edward otra vez.

"Alice. Hay un policía en este pueblito. Es mi padre. Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que multaron a Edward?"

Él se emocionó al escuchar el sonido de su nombre en sus labios pero se forzó a responder con normalidad. "Nunca."

"Exactamente." Ella sonrió y adoptó un terrible acento británico. "Comienza el juego."

Una hora más tarde, Rosalie estaba en sujetador y bragas, Alice se había quitado sus dos zapatos y calcetines, y la camisa de Emmett había sido arrojada por la ventana en alguna parte cerca de la reservación Quileute. Rosalie lo sonsacó a que brincara el asiento y se metiera en el asiento trasero con ella, Alice, y Jasper, y Bella estaba despatarrada cómodamente en el asiento delantero con sus pies en el regazo de Edward.

Edward se concentró en mantener la situación en sus pantalones bajo control. Cada toque encendía su cuerpo; cada mirada lo tenía agarrando con fuerza el volante. Ella se veía radiante con su actitud traviesa, su risa llenando el coche y haciendo que su corazón golpeara violentamente contra su pecho. Nada sería más vergonzoso que el que la chica de sus sueños rozara su erección con su pie. Se sentía como un pervertido.

Un coche azul pasó silbando, y el coche estalló en gritos. Bella mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"B, estás perdiendo tu toque," Rosalie le dijo en broma. "Hemos visto ese coche tres veces esta noche."

La rubia había sido considerablemente más amable desde que Emmett se unió a ella en el asiento trasero. Claramente volverían a estar juntos el lunes.

"No," dijo Bella. "Es solo que es aburrido si no te desvistes."

Con eso, tiró de su camiseta por encima de su cabeza y la arrojó al asiento trasero, revelando un simple sujetador de algodón negro. _Whoomp, there it is_ , sonaba en la radio. Para el caso podrían ser un coro de ángeles. Edward no pudo contenerse. Se le quedó mirando.

"¿Ese fue un policía?"

La voz de Alice perforó su fantasía. Bella maldijo cuando las luces intermitentes los alcanzaron.

"¡Alguien deme mi maldita camiseta!"

"¿En dónde cayó?"

"¡No es un coche tan grande! ¡Oh, mierda, Rose, cubre tus tetas!"

El jefe Swan se acercó lentamente al oxidado Volvo y tocó en la ventana. Despacio, Edward la bajó. Aclaró su garganta.

"Hola, señor Sw—señor jefe Swan, señor."

Pero el jefe Swan no estaba escuchando. Miraba al objeto del ardiente deseo de Edward, que cruzó los brazos sobre su casi desnudo pecho y le dio una brillante sonrisa.

"Hola, papá. Linda noche, ¿eh?"

"Afuera," susurró, su bigote se retorció peligrosamente. "Métete a la patrulla, Isabella."

"Estoy castigada, ¿eh?"

"Y algo más."

 **Pista 3: Stay (I Missed You), Lisa Loeb**

* * *

 **(1) Hay una fiesta aquí**

 **una fiesta aquí**

 **Agita tus manos en el aire**

 **Sacude tu trasero**

 **Estás tres palabras significan que estás ocupado**

 **Whoomp (grito) ahí está**

 **(2) La palabra 'strip' es 'desnudarse' en español y junto con 'Padiddle' Es un juego que se lleva a cabo mientras estás en un vehículo. Se dice 'Padiddle' cuando ven otro vehículo que solo tiene un faro. La persona/gente que no dice padiddle debe quitarse una prenda de ropa.**

 **(3) ¡Schwing! – Una exclamación de emoción o apreciación por la figura femenina; insinuando el acto de un hombre teniendo una erección.**

* * *

 _ **Al parecer Bella está muy acostumbrada a que la castiguen, y ahora se lleva a todos los demás con ella jajaja. ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gusto? Como siempre estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews y veremos a ver si me obligan a subir antes ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Cary, Solange Cullen, Chayley Costa, Leida Jim, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lizdayanna, soledadcullen, bbluelilas, freedom2604, Let Cull, tulgarita (muchas gracias por ser tan constante nena) FreeLoveLife, Pau'CM, Lady Grigori, PaolaIsabel, lagie, Techu, carolaaproboste.v, nnuma76, glow0718, krisr0405, Paola B, injoa, Klara Anastacia Cullen, erizo ikki, Leah De Call, LicetSalvatore, Manligrez, myaenriquez02, Sully YM, ELIZABETH, Mafer, rjnavajas, patymdn, Ericastelo, Gabriela Cullen, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que sea pronto.**_


	4. Stay (I Missed You)

Esto lo tengo que decir :P, nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **JustAskSunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **No podía faltar mi amiga y compañera Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda a corregir mis horrores, gracias por siempre estar ahí.**_

* * *

 **Stay (I Missed You)**

 _You said that I was naive,_ _ **(1)**_

 _And I though that I was strong._

 _I thought, "hey, I can leave, I can leave."_

 _Oh but now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you._

Las carcajadas bajaron desde la habitación de Alice hacia donde estaba Edward sentado enfurruñado en el sofá. En su fecunda imaginación, las chicas llevaban ropa interior y se golpeaban con almohadas hasta quedarse sin sentido. Todas las chicas excepto Alice, por supuesto. Alice podía participar en la lucha con almohadas, siempre y cuando usara una blusa con cuello de tortuga y todos los golpes le dieran en la cara.

Él refunfuñó y le dio un puñetazo a los cojines del sofá porque se le había prohibido la entrada a las festividades, desterrado a la planta baja lejos de Bella y su especial tipo de locura. Ella había traído una bolsa llena de películas, así que se habían llevado la videocasetera. Ni siquiera podía ver _Tombstone_ por millonésima vez, y la helada noche de noviembre estaba demasiado fría para correr. Estaba atrapado con sus pensamientos y sin una forma de darles salida.

"¡Está muy corto!"

Las palabras se filtraron por los escalones, y Edward imaginó a Bella con una falda diminuta que apenas la cubría—"Volverá a crecer." Rosalie dijo esas palabras con absoluta convicción. "Además, se ve realmente lindo. Nadie más tiene ese corte, Alice. Vas a ser a quién las chicas imiten."

Una puerta se azotó, interrumpiendo las voces otra vez, pero a Edward no le importó. Su fantasía había sido arruinada cuando se dio cuenta que estaban hablando del cabello de Alice y no de la vestimenta de Bella.

La música llenó la casa unos minutos después, por momentos haciéndose más fuerte cuando las puertas se abrían y cerraban. La madre de Edward deambuló de su recámara a la cocina, mirando hacia el techo encima de ella con divertida frustración.

"He escuchado que es problemática." Esme se le quedó mirando a Edward significativamente.

Él se encogió de hombros y contuvo el calor que se elevó a sus mejillas. Problemática o no, era hermosa y llena de vida. Él estaba loco por ella, pero a ella solo le gustaba él cuando necesitaba un aventón.

"Al menos están todas aquí donde puedo vigilarlas. Tampoco me preocupa mucho cuando están con los Hale, pero me hace temblar el pensar qué travesuras hace Bella cuando no hay ningún padre cerca."

"La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa castigada, de todos modos."

"Me sorprende que el jefe Swan no la encierre."

Esme sonrió cuando lo dijo pero sacudió la cabeza con una mezcla de afecto e inquietud.

"Voy a hacer unos _brownies_."

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca las puertas arriba se abrieron y se escucharon estruendosos pasos bajando los escalones. Edward se sentó derecho en el sofá y pretendió que estudiaba la Tele Guía, pero sus ojos buscaron a Bella. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a verla, alguien más captó su atención.

"¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?"

Alice se congeló y tocó su cabello cohibida. "Ya sé que está corto—"

"Está _negro_."

Los que habían sido unos rizos largos y castaños rojizos de Alice ahora estaban cortos al nivel de su barbilla y del color de la tinta. Edward sintió un arrebato de ira.

"¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?"

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás alarmada, pero levantó la barbilla con terquedad y encontró su irritada mirada furiosa.

"Se ve linda, Edward."

"Ya era linda. Mi hermana es hermosa. No tenías que… que…"

Las lágrimas temblaban en las pestañas bajas de Alice, listas para caer en cualquier momento. "Lo odias, ¿verdad?"

Edward sacudió su cabeza con arrepentimiento y puso a su hermana en un abrazo. "No, no es así. Ella tiene razón. De verdad es lindo. Pero no deberías sentirte como si tuvieras que cambiar para encajar. ¿Querías hacerlo?"

Alice lo miró y asintió. "Quería verme como Uma Thurman en _Pulp Fiction_."

"Entonces, me gusta."

"Vengan a lamer el tazón." Esme rompió la tensión desde la cocina con una promesa de chocolate, y las chicas salieron disparadas hacia la puerta.

Bella se detuvo y se giró de nuevo cuando ella y Edward estaban solos. "No lo hice con mala intención. Solo quería darle el valor de cambiar si quería hacerlo. Eso es todo."

Edward le dio brusco gesto afirmativo con su cabeza y nuevamente se dejó caer en el sofá. Ella miró hacia dónde provenía la risa del resto de las mujeres y sonrió.

"Tu mamá es genial. La mía nunca supo qué hacer conmigo. Es por eso que estoy aquí, supongo. Mi papá en realidad no sabe qué hacer tampoco, salvo mantenerme encerrada bajo llave."

La calidez llenó a Edward al escuchar los elogios de Bella hacia su madre. Por más loco que lo volviera algunas veces, él de verdad la amaba. "Ella es genial. Y… bueno, gracias por ayudar a Alice. No siempre debería ser tan cobarde. Tal vez aprenderá eso de ti."

Bella sonrió una vez más y desapareció, dejando a Edward con sus pensamientos en el sofá. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que un movimiento en el cojín lo despertó de un sobresalto.

Sus ojos se abrieron a una completa oscuridad y se dio cuenta que era la mitad de la noche. Un zumbido estático crepitó, se liberó una exhalación, y entonces el aroma de su champú lo inundó. Su corazón le dio un gran golpe ante la mera posibilidad de compartir el sofá con Bella, pero no se atrevió a sentir esperanza. Luego, ella habló.

"Siento haberte despertado. No podía dormir. Iba a ver la televisión, pero no sabía que estabas aquí."

"Está bien," murmuró él adormilado. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Justo después de la medianoche."

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento antes de que Edward se diera cuenta que estaba desperdiciando su oportunidad, probablemente la única vez que consiguiera estar a solas con la chica.

"Lo siento por lo de antes." Su voz sonó áspera y provocó que hiciera una mueca. "No debí haber gritado."

"De verdad está bien." Los cojines se movieron nuevamente, y Edward se imaginó a Bella poniéndose cómoda, tal vez cruzando sus largas piernas o subiéndolas sobre el brazo del sofá. "Es adorable lo mucho que tu familia se quieren el uno al otro."

"También te queremos." Las palabras se le escaparon antes de que Edward pudiera detenerlas. Después de tratar de controlar su sonrojo, se encogió de hombros y decidió sacarle provecho. "Me gustas."

Un grito ahogado sonó en la oscuridad. Un sudor frío apareció en el labio superior de Edward mientras esperaba.

"Edward." Su voz era un poco más fuerte que un susurro. "Por favor, no lo hagas."

"¿Por qué no?" Apretó sus dedos en puños, desesperado por ocultarse pero determinado a entregar su audaz declaración. "Es cierto. Tú eres la chica más bonita y divertida que he conocido en mi vida. No puedo evitarlo. Me gustas."

Escuchó que se sorbían la nariz. Sin una idea clara de dónde estaba sentada, Edward estiró su mano sin ver para agarrar su mano. Justo cuando piel tocó piel, ella se apartó.

"Eres demasiado bueno. Sé que eso suena como una línea, pero es verdad. Soy un desastre, Edward, y tú eres increíble."

"No me importa," insistió. "No tengo que ser tan bueno."

Él se quedó sentado otro momento antes de admitir su derrota. Cuando la vergüenza desapareciera, esperaba que todavía pudieran ser amigos. Hasta entonces, no tenía otra opción más que correr.

Edward se puso de pie, listo para salir corriendo. Antes de pudiera dar el primer paso hacia la seguridad de su habitación, ella habló.

"Quédate."

"¿Por qué? No crees que soy lo bastante bueno, y está bien. Tal vez todavía podamos pasar el rato con nuestros amigos, pero no tienes que pretender que te agrado."

"No estoy pretendiendo, Edward. Quédate, por favor. Eres mejor que bueno. Yo soy la que no lo es. Pero también soy egoísta, y tengo la esperanza que un día no me odies por eso."

"Nunca podría…" Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando ella levantó su mano y tocó la suya.

Lentamente, ella presionó su palma en la suya y entrelazó sus dedos. Un fuego lento se movió desde su punto de conexión, extendiéndose por sus hombros e instalándose en alguna parte de su pecho. Se dejó caer de vuelta en el sofá, sus piernas incapaces de soportarlo más tiempo.

Bella se inclinó hacia él, su aliento cálido acariciando su oído y cuello. "También me gustas."

Antes de que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar de lleno a su cercanía, a la sensación de la boca de ella muy cerca de la suya, el sonido de un buscapersonas vibrando interrumpió el momento.

"Mierda, es mi papá. ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?"

Él le dio el inalámbrico de la base a su lado y se quedó callado mientras ella marcaba, asombrado de que el cosquilleo de su breve caricia aún asaltaba sus sentidos.

"Hola, papá." Hizo una pausa para dejar que su padre hablara. "Estoy en casa de los Cullen."

Edward podía escuchar al jefe Swan gritando al otro lado de la línea pero no podía distinguir las palabras.

"Sí te avisé, papá. Dejé una nota."

De nuevo, más gritos. Al parecer una nota no era suficiente.

"Claro, claro. Estoy castigada; lo entiendo. ¿Puedo empezar con el castigo mañana?"

La emoción energizó a Edward cuando se dio cuenta que podía quedársela toda la noche. Sus siguientes palabras enviaron esa esperanza al infierno.

"Bien. Ahí estaré en unos minutos."

Ella colgó y volvió su mirada de disculpa hacia Edward. "Estoy—"

"Castigada, sí," Edward terminó de decir por ella con una sonrisa. "¿Te veré en la escuela?"

"Si no estoy castigada también para eso," Bella dijo con una sonrisa descarada.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera pensar, ella se acercó y dejó un beso en su sien. Él se quedó ahí anonadado mientras las luces traseras de su camioneta desaparecían por la calle.

* * *

 **(1) Dijiste que era ingenuo.**

 **Yo creía que era fuerte.**

 **Pensé, "Oye, puedo irme, puedo irme."**

 **Oh, pero ahora sé que estaba equivocado, porque te echaba de menos.**

* * *

 _ **Cayó rendondito, pero parece que es bien correspondido, aunque ya vamos viendo por qué Bella actúa de esa forma. ¿Lo notaron? Y por qué no quiso aceptar tan fácilmente a Edward, ¿pero será que de verdad lo aceptó? ¿O el considerarse mala influencia impedirá que lo acepte? Ya lo veremos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Pam Malfoy Black, Marie Sellory, Adriu, Arlette Cullen Swan, cary, Hanna D.L, Tecupi, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Crister11, Maribel, Vanina Iliana, tulgarita, Sully YM, Yoliki, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Gabs Frape, PaolaIsabel, Mafer, carolaaproboste.v, soledadcullen, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, Leahdecall, Manligrez, lizdayanna, Camila, Techu, Ericastelo, LeidaJim, Pam Malfoy Black, bbluelilas, LicetSalvatore, nnuma76, krisr0506, lagie, injoa, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, myaenriquez02, Klara Anastacia Cullen, rjnavajas, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, pero como siempre, el cuándo depende de ustedes :)**_


	5. Gin and Juice

Esto lo tengo que decir :P, nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **JustAskSunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **No podía faltar mi amiga y compañera Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda a corregir mis horrores, gracias por siempre estar ahí.**_

* * *

 **Gin and Juice**

 _May I kick a Little somenting for the G's?_

 _And, make a few ends as I breezee through_

 _Two in the mornin' and the party's still jumpin'_

' _Cause my momma ain't home_

Bella sabía antes de coger el teléfono para llamar a Rosalie que su idea probablemente terminaría en un castigo del jefe, pero se sentía inquieta y salvaje y necesitaba una salida. _Al demonio las consecuencias_ , como a su madre le gustaba decir.

El jefe Swan estaba patrullando, y Bella sabía por experiencia que tenía hasta aproximadamente dos de la mañana antes de que llegara a casa de la estación. Si la bonita viuda de La Push estaba trabajando en asistencia a emergencias del departamento esa noche, incluso podría ser más tarde. Así que, cuando llamó a Rosalie, sus instrucciones fueron claras.

"Llama a todos los que conozcas y diles que voy a tener una fiesta. B.Y.O.B **(1)**. Tienen que estar aquí a las diez. Y necesito que todos se vayan a la una para poder limpiar y pretender que nada ha pasado."

Eligió a Rose por unas cuantas razones, una de las cuales era que Rose podía divertirse más que cualquiera de sus otros nuevos amigos, y no tenía miedo ponerse un poco salvaje. Alice hubiera rechazado la idea en un instante, y Bella todavía no estaba lo bastante cómoda como para tramar hacer de las suyas sola con cualquiera de los chicos. Los amigos hombres eran una rareza, y ella no podía identificar muy bien la línea entre coqueteo amistoso y comportamiento inapropiado.

Especialmente con Edward.

Ella rechazó esos pensamientos antes de que llegaran demasiado lejos. Edward estaba prohibido. Él se merecía a una chica sin antecedentes criminales. Alguien cuyos padres no pensaran que era una causa perdida.

Desafortunadamente, Edward fue el primero en llegar. Se detuvo en la entrada a las 9:45. Alice no estaba por ningún lado.

Bella se forzó a sonreí con naturalidad cuando abrió la puerta. No habían hablado sobre su conversación nocturna en la casa de él, y habían pasado varias semanas. El deprimente frío de diciembre llenaba el aire entre ellos y saturaba toda interacción.

"Hola, tú." Su voz se escuchó alta y nerviosa.

"Hola. Uh. Alice quería venir pero—"

"Cree que nos van a atrapar," Bella terminó de decir, sonriendo con sinceridad esta vez.

Alice era diez meses mayor que Edward pero a menudo parecía ser la hermana menor. Edward siempre estaba al pendiente y trataba de cuidar de ella. Bella admiraba eso, sobre todo porque siempre había fantaseado con tener un hermano o hermana, alguien a quién acudir cuando las cosas se ponían realmente difíciles.

Edward se encogió de hombros a forma de disculpa.

"Traje algo de vodka." Le ofreció la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro. "Mi papá casi no bebe, y mi mamá generalmente bebe su vino. Lo vacié en una botella de plástico y llené la botella de vodka con agua. Nunca notarán la diferencia."

" _Wow_ , Edward, eso fue… de verdad astuto." Bella agarró la bolsa y se rio.

Se encogió de hombros. "Puedo ser astuto."

"¡Eres el rey de la astucia!" Bella proclamó. "¿Qué te parece un trago? Si no te gusta el vodka, estoy tomando ginebra. La traje conmigo desde Arizona."

"Bien pensado."

El problema cuando invitas a "todos" en el instituto de un pueblo pequeño a una fiesta era que, inevitablemente, _todos_ se presentarán. Para la medianoche, eran tantas las personas que llenaban la pequeña casa de dos plantas que adolescentes se desbordaban hacia el patio, fumando y bebiendo y ni siquiera trataban de no hacer ruido.

Una fiesta con baile se desató en la sala, y Bella estaba dichosamente ajena a lo fuera de control que se había puesto su fiesta. Rosalie y Emmett se estaban besuqueando en la cocina, Jasper estaba con los marihuaneros en el porche trasero, y Bella estaba embriagada en la sala tratando de enseñar a Edward cómo bailar.

"¿Así?" Él cerró sus manos en puños y las levantó por encima de su cabeza, sacudiendo su trasero en un movimiento claramente nada _sexy_.

"¡Estás haciendo mi parte!" Bella se echó a reír y agarró sus manos. Ella las bajó y lo hizo que agarrara sus caderas. "Así."

Alguien lo empujó, y terminaron pegados contra la pared. Él estiró una mano para equilibrarse, y repentinamente, ella estaba rodeada de él, su aroma a sudor y loción para después de afeitar y algo distintivamente silvestre llenó sus sentidos.

"Hueles bien," dijo soñadoramente.

Unas bebidas antes, no se hubiera atrevido a dar a entender lo mucho que lo adoraba secretamente por miedo a darle falsas esperanzas, pero estaba lo bastante ebria como para hacer a un lado su determinación y solo disfrutar del calor de su sólido pecho contra el suyo. Él se acercó y subió su mano libre por su brazo, erizando su piel. Ella se estremeció.

"Tú también," susurró él. Las palabras se perdieron en el ritmo de la música.

"¿No quieres bailar?" Ella se acercó a él y entrelazó sus manos detrás de la espalda de él. Sus caderas se mecieron al ritmo de la música.

"¿No lo estamos haciendo?" Tuvo que gritar para ser escuchado, pero eso no le resto intensidad al momento.

"¿Qué?"

Ella levantó su mano y tiró de su cuello, forzándolo a detenerse. Él se encontró mirándola a los ojos, ojos que le recordaron los de una leona en caza. Motas doradas lo hicieron caer.

"Bella."

Ella parpadeó y comenzó a apartarse, pero él la sujetó. Ella lamió sus labios.

"Voy a besarte ahora," anunció él.

"No deberíamos." Pero no se movió para detenerlo.

"Eso no es un no."

El sonido de la fiesta se desvaneció en el fondo, y el único sonido que Edward escuchaba era el de su sangre latiendo en sus oídos. No apartó la mirada de ella al acercarse, solo cerrando los ojos cuando titubeante rozó su boca con la suya.

Ella se quedó quieta, sus ojos cerrándose. El latido de su corazón igualaba el ritmo de la música, pero era mucho más ruidoso que cualquier vibración que provenía de los altavoces. Él confundió su inactividad con rechazo y se retiró despacio, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado, los dedos de ella se cerraron en un agarre férreo en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Cuando su boca cubrió la de él con avidez, pinchazos de luz explotaron en su visión. El calor de sus labios era el cielo, su lengua un fuego que dejaba su marca.

Las manos de ella subieron debajo de su camiseta y rozaron su espalda, sus dedos presionando su columna. Piel se deslizó sobre piel hasta que ella tocó la cintura de sus _jeans_ , y por un breve momento, él se preguntó si la detendría si llevaba su mano a su cierre. Antes de que pudiera convencerse a sí mismo de comportarse, escuchó las sirenas.

La atmósfera festiva se volvió caótica en segundos. Adolescentes salieron disparados por las ventanas y la puerta trasera, huyendo por sus vidas a medida que la única patrulla del pueblo se acercaba a la casa de la fiesta. Rosalie agitó su mano a forma de disculpa mientras sacaba a rastras a Emmett y Jasper por la parte de atrás, los dos muy borrachos y drogados para ver hacia dónde iban. Tan rápido como la fiesta había empezado, terminó.

Edward, al haberse estacionado en la entrada, estaba atrapado.

"Esto es… menos que increíble," dijo a nadie en particular.

Bella se arrojó al sofá, claramente resignada a su destino.

"Eres un buen chico. Tal vez no sea tan duro contigo."

La puerta se abrió de golpe y se estrelló contra la pared.

"¡Papá!" Dijo Bella alegremente. "Llegaste a casa temprano."

Mientras examinaba el daño en su habitación principal, los ojos de Charlie se posaron en el chico despeinado y con la mirada vidriosa que estaba parado culpablemente justo al sofá.

"Chico, te voy a dar hasta la cuenta de dos para salir de una maldita vez de aquí. Después de eso, voy a presentar cargos."

Edward no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Cuando salió corriendo por la puerta trasera—la opción de la puerta delantera cancelada por la formidable figura del jefe Swan—escuchó el inicio de lo que de seguro sería una larga y fea discusión. Por lo que se escuchaba, Bella iba a recibir el castigo de su vida.

 **Pista 5: Come To My Window, Melissa Etheridge**

* * *

 **(1)** **Bring Your Own Bombs en español 'Traigan sus propias bombas' al decir bombas se refiere a bebida alcohólica de su gusto.**

* * *

 _ **Alguien comentó por ahí que al parecer Bella se iba a pasar castigada cada capítulo y por lo que acaban de ver, sí jajajajaja. Y está pervirtiendo al chico bueno de Forks :P ¿Será que los padres de Edward no se den cuenta del cambio en él? Y aunque Bella ya reconoció que le gusta Edward, se sigue resistiendo, ya veremos si decide darle una oportunidad. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y espero ansiosa sus comentarios, qué les gusto más y qué piensan que pasará entre estos dos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Nayeli, Adriu, LicetSalvatore, Leah De Call, calvialexa, Chayley Costa, Alejandra1987, lizdayanna, Hanna D.L, Labluegirl Mellark, Alfa, Cary, Pam Malfoy Black, Maribel, rosy canul, Manligrez, saraipineda44, patydmn, Klara Anastacia Cullen, gsaavdrau, libbnnygramajo, krisr0405, bbluelilas, injoa, soledadcullen, Mafer, Ericastelo, Gabriela Cullen, nnuma76, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, myaenriquez02, tulgarita, EmDreams Hunter, Yoliki, lagie, freedom2604, Laury D, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en próximo, puede ser pronto, dependiendo de ustedes.**_


	6. Come to My Window

Esto lo tengo que decir :P, nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **JustAskSunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **No podía faltar mi amiga y compañera Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda a corregir mis horrores, gracias por siempre estar ahí.**_

* * *

 **Come to My Window**

 _Nothing fills the blackness_ _ **(1)**_

 _That has seeped into my chest_

 _I need you in my blood_

 _I am forsaking all the rest_

Edward se quedó mirando su techo, extrañando a Bella más de lo que creyó posible. Cuando no estaba cerca, un enorme agujero se abría en su pecho. Sentimientos tan intensos probablemente deberían haber asustado a un chico de diecisiete años, pero él los disfrutaba. Ella lo había besado, pasado sus manos por su espalda y pecho y probado su lengua. No deseaba nada más que hacerlo de nuevo, una y otra vez, pero su nuevo amor había sido castigada por casi tres semanas por su última hazaña. Con la Navidad acercándose, había esperado que Charlie suavizara el castigo por algún tipo de espíritu festivo, pero hasta ahora no habían tenido suerte.

En vez de eso, intercambiaban miradas de anhelo en los pasillos y durante el almuerzo, rozando sus manos casualmente al pasar y entrelazando sus pies debajo de la mesa. Sus amigos no eran conscientes del fuego ardiendo en su pecho cada vez que la veía. No veían los guiños y sonrisas tímidas que ella le regresaba. No había una buena razón para mantenerlo en secreto excepto por la emoción embriagadora y la excitación con la posibilidad de ser atrapados.

Pero ella estaba castigada otra vez. O todavía. ¿Quién demonios sabía? Edward solo quería verla, besarla y calmar el anhelo. Un vistazo al reloj le dijo que eran solo las siete de la tarde, pero el invierno se robaba la luz del día y lo hacía parecer más tarde. Recordó a Bella mencionando que Charlie estaría extraocupado con la estupidez de la prenavidad y se preguntó si le había dado una pista o algo así.

Sin pensarlo un poco más de tiempo, se bajó de un salto de la cama y bajó los escalones.

"¡Voy a salir!" Gritó hacia la dirección general de la cocina.

Sus padres nunca preguntaban, y él nunca les decía. Confiaban en que se comportaría. Y eso era bueno, ya que tenía toda la intención de escabullirse a la habitación de Bella y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Más, si ella se lo permitía.

La casa estaba oscura cuando llegó salvo por la ventana de su recámara, la que brillaba como un faro de bienvenida. Un árbol alto estaba situado convenientemente, y no perdió el tiempo escalando las ramas más bajas para dar golpecitos en el cristal.

Bella apareció en menos de medio segundo, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Abrió la ventana de guillotina y estiró sus manos para agarrarlo.

"Oh, bien. Recibiste mi mensaje."

"¿Mensaje?" Le preguntó, al tropezarse y caer de golpe en el duro suelo.

"Bueno, era un mensaje en código que te di frente a todo el mundo. Esperaba que lo descifraras."

"Yo tenía la esperanza—"

Los labios de ella detuvieron sus palabras, presionándose a los suyos con calor e intensidad.

"También tenía la esperanza de esto," murmuró él antes de sacar su lengua para probarla.

Ella agarró su sudadera en un puño y lo arrastró hacia la cama. La libido de Edward se fue hasta el cielo en el momento que sus rodillas tocaron la sobrecama de rayas negras y blancas.

Bella seguía tirando, poniéndolo sobre ella hasta que estaban pegados de las caderas a los hombros, piernas enredadas y manos acariciando. Edward pensó que tal vez tendría que meterse en un agujero y morir de mortificación cuando Bella se arqueó contra él y sintió la dureza detrás de su cierre, pero ella gimió en su boca y deslizó sus dedos debajo de la cintura de sus _jeans_ en vez de empujarlo para que se alejara.

"No, Bella. No podemos…"

Satín se aferró a acero, y de pronto, no había palabras. "No deberíamos…"

Oh, pero él quería. Realmente lo deseaba. Y el brillo en los ojos de ella y la sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios decía que ella también. Deslizó la camiseta de él por encima de su cabeza e hizo lo mismo con la suya, luchando contra él mientras trataba de cubrirla de nuevo sin mucho entusiasmo. Sus débiles protestas trastabillaron y se detuvieron cuando ella bajó su cierre, y cuando sus pantalones encontraron los de él en el suelo, el argumento murió velozmente y sin dolor en sus labios.

Cuando pudo hablar otra vez, cuando su corazón se calmó y su mente se aclaró, empezó a buscar su ropa.

"No puedo creer que hicimos eso," se maravilló. Bella soltó una risita y mordió suavemente su hombro. "¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?"

Ella estaba por responder cuando el estridente timbre de su teléfono la interrumpió, y el miedo llenó el corazón de él. Edward sabía quién hablaba, incluso si la persona en el otro extremo no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar en la recámara de su hija en el segundo piso.

"Hola, papá." La voz de Bella goteaba dulzura y desenfado, lo que probablemente puso sobre aviso a su padre de que algo estaba pasando. "No. Solo estoy aquí sentada. Sí, sola."

Edward subió sus _jeans_ y se puso rápidamente su sudadera pero se paró en seco cuando Bella estiró su mano y agarró la suya.

"Quédate." Le articuló para que su padre no pudiera escuchar.

Él consideró su solicitud hasta que las siguientes palabras dejaron sus labios.

"Papá, no tienes que venir a casa. Estoy bien. Estoy sola. Me estoy comportando."

A esas alturas, Edward tenía una pierna afuera de la ventana, buscando ciegamente la rama del árbol. Bella colgó con un grito de frustración y corrió a su lado.

"Lo siento. Lo siento. Desearía que pudieras quedarte," susurró sin aliento entre besos.

Una sonrisa permanente tomó residencia en el rostro de Edward, y volvió a subir sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de ella. "Está bien. Eso fue… asombroso suena cursi, pero eso es todo lo que se me ocurre. Sin embargo, tenemos tiempo. Nunca podremos hacer eso de nuevo si sigues consiguiendo que te castiguen."

Bella hizo un puchero y asintió, pero luego soltó una risita cuando Edward se lanzó por otro manoseo veloz.

"Te veré mañana en la escuela," le prometió. "Pero luego tendremos que ponernos creativos para las vacaciones de Navidad. Tal vez mi papá me dé un presente adelantado y levante mi sentencia."

"Será mejor que me beses unas veces más, solo por si acaso." Edward se volvió a inclinar a través de la ventana, sus labios buscando los de ella una vez más.

Ella se echó a reír y le dio lo que quería. Edward quitó su mano del alféizar para manosearla una última vez. Su sincero deleite se transformó en pánico cuando su pie se resbaló de la gruesa rama. Dedos arañaron la ventana por menos de un segundo, que pareció una eternidad. Entonces cayó fuera de la vista y aterrizó con un espectacular golpe sordo.

Un gemido ascendió para encontrar a Bella, seguido por un, "Oh, mierda."

"¿Estás bien?" Sin pensarlo, ella saltó sobre la rama para mirar hacia abajo.

Edward se rodó, con la sonrisa aún en su rostro, pero un feroz ceño fruncido entre sus cejas. Se veía ridículo, y ella lo adoraba con mayor razón.

"Creo que me rompí algo."

"¿Qué?" Bella entró en pánico y bajó por las ramas que Edward había querido usar. "¿Qué te rompiste?"

"Um, ¿todo?"

Bella corrió hacia el porche delantero e irrumpió por la puerta. Sin siquiera considerar las consecuencias, sus dedos marcaron los números y su boca parloteó las palabras que llevaron a su padre a detenerse chirriando llantas en la entrada con las sirenas encendidas.

"Es Edward. Creo que está muerto. Aquí en el patio. Bajo mi árbol."

Tardó más en tartamudear su explicación que en que su padre estuviera ahí, llamándola desde el patio delantero. Ella encontró a Charlie inclinado sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Edward.

"Todo me duele." Edward gimió cuando Charlie trató de darle vuelta.

"Jesús, chico. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Me caí."

"No jodas." Charlie levantó la vista, y sus labios formaron una línea fruncida cuando se dio cuenta de dónde exactamente había empezado su viaje hacia el suelo. "Vamos a llevarte al hospital, hijo. Será mejor que estés muriendo; de lo contrario, te voy a matar. Y tú, jovencita, estás aún más castigada si es eso posible."

El padre de Edward estaba esperando a la entrada de la sala de emergencias, retorciendo sus manos y paseándose de un lado al otro. Se relajó cuando vio a Edward entrar caminando bajo su propio pie. No le tomó mucho tiempo determinar que su hijo tenía una muñeca rota pero nada más. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido que su hijo no había dejado de sonreír, incluso sin el medicamento para el dolor. Carlisle no era tonto. La historia de la caída del árbol, además de la ridícula sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo, multiplicado con una ansiosa Bella, lo llevó a una respuesta que nunca antes había considerado.

"Hijo, creo que estás castigado."

 **Pista 6: Linger, The Cranberries**

* * *

 **(1) Nada cubre la oscuridad**

 **Que se ha filtrado en mi pecho**

 **Te necesito en mi sangre**

 **Estoy renunciando a todo lo demás**

* * *

 _ **Jajajaja pobre Edward, ahora le tocó a él, ¿y quién decía que Bella no era mala influencia? Ya corrompió al niño bueno de Forks. Y Bella está aún más castigada, ¿cómo le harán para celebrar Navidad? Supongo que Bella se las arreglará :P Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y por supuesto, que me digan qué les pareció ;) Recuerden que son sus palabras mencionando cuánto disfrutan de las historias las que nos incitan a seguir haciendo esto, así que usen el cuadrito de abajo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: lagie, tulgarita, Tecupi, saraipineda44, injoa, lizdayanna, Mafer, Techu, Alfa, Lady Grigori, Nayely, Pam Malfoy Black, alejandra1987, patymdn, Hanna D.L, krisr0405, Ericastelo, carolaaproboste.v, Leah De Call, Cary, Silas Whitlock, bbluelilas, libbnnygramajo, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Labluegirl Mellark, Gabriela Cullen, rjnavajas, calvialexa, Jazmin Li, myaenriquez02, Tata XOXO, Manligrez, Sully YM, terewee, soledadcullen, freedom2604, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, dependiendo de ustedes ;)**_


	7. Linger

Esto lo tengo que decir :P, nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **JustAskSunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **No podía faltar mi amiga y compañera Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda a corregir mis horrores, gracias por siempre estar ahí.**_

* * *

 **Linger**

 _I swore, I swore I would be true_ _ **(1)**_

 _And honey so did you_

 _So why you were you holding her hand_

 _Is that the way we stand_

Se les estaban acabando los rincones oscuros para esconderse. El semestre de primavera tenía solo dos semanas en curso, y Edward y Bella ya conocían cada grieta, recoveco y armario de conserje que les garantizara dos o diez minutos de dicha ininterrumpida.

"¿Crees que alguien tenga idea de que algo está pasando?" Edward jadeó entres besos ardientes.

"¿Alguien, quién? Porque creo que nuestras unidades paternales saben demasiado, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Ella mordió su lóbulo, y él se sentía dividido entre estremecerse del placer o apagarse completo con el recuerdo de su madre sentándose con él y explicándole cómo usar apropiadamente un condón.

"Ya sabes. Los chicos. Alice."

Ahora definitivamente estaba perdiendo el ardor. Mencionar a su hermana había sido un error.

Ella gimió en frustración y dejó de intentar distraerlo.

"¿Importa? Nos estamos divirtiendo. Me gustas. Te gusto." Sacó rápidamente su lengua y con ella hizo una línea subiendo por su cuello. "¿Por qué nos importa lo que otros sepan o no?"

Se estaban acercando incómodamente a un tema en el que Edward pasaba mucho tiempo pensando. Quería que Bella fuera su novia, de verdad lo deseaba, pero Bella parecía huir de cualquier cosa que pudiera declarar oficial su tierna relación. Se divertían en cualquier momento y lugar en el que hubiera una oportunidad, y cuando no la había, hablaban de lo que sea que se les ocurriera. Cuando ella se aburría, se iban en alguna loca aventura que inevitablemente terminaría con uno o los dos siendo castigados. Los padres de él estaban preocupados.

Edward se estaba enamorando.

Bella levantó la mano y alisó una arruga entre sus ojos. "No lo hagas."

"¿Qué no haga qué?"

"No pienses demasiado."

Lo besó otra vez, y cuando pasó sus dedos por su cabello, sus preocupaciones desaparecieron. Su mano buena, la que no estaba enyesada, subió por su blusa y hacia los ganchos en la parte de atrás de su sujetador, donde sus dedos abrieron con destreza los broches. Deseó poder alardear de su recién descubierta habilidad con solo una mano, pero la única persona que estaría impresionada era Bella, y ella ya lo sabía.

"¿Cuántos necesitamos?"

Alguien iba a entrar al cuarto de equipo donde estaban ocultos, y rápido. Un hombre. Los instintos protectores de Edward tomaron el control y empujó a Bella detrás de él, incluso cuando su sujetador colgaba seductoramente de un brazo.

"¡Ay!" Gritó.

Las luces se encendieron, y Jasper dio vuelta a la esquina. Por un segundo pareció confuso y sorprendido de encontrar a dos de sus amigos en un lugar oscuro y aislado, y entonces sus ojos se iluminaron como en la mañana de Navidad.

"Tú… y… ella…y, ¿joder, B, ese es tu sujetador? Y oh, Dios mío, ¿lo sabe Alice?"

Las palabras salieron en un torrente de balbuceos, y Edward no pudo contener la risa. Bella soltó un suspiro y acomodó su sujetador.

"No," dijo con dureza. "Y tú no le vas a decir."

Edward giró su cabeza de golpe, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante. Ella se retorció sintiéndose culpable.

"No es el momento," insistió. "Tienes que mantener la boca cerrada, Jas. ¿Por favor?"

Los ojos azules de Jasper se disparaban de la mueca molesta de Edward a la mirada suplicante de Bella. Titubeó.

"¿Qué recibo yo?"

Bella se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta. "¿Qué _recibes_ tú?"

"Sí." Cruzó sus brazos. "Por mantenerme callado. Quiero una compensación."

Edward soltó un resoplido. "¿Qué te parece una gran bolsa de jódete? Vamos, Bella, déjalo que hable. A quién le importa, ¿recuerdas?"

Le lanzó sus palabras a la cara con vehemente fuerza, y ella tuvo que contener otra mueca. Sabía que lo lastimaba al mantener su distancia, pero también sabía que a la larga le lastimaría menos si las cosas entre ellos se quedaban en algo casual. No podía defraudarlo si no le ha prometido nada.

Trataba de no creer que cada palabra, cada beso, cada caricia era una promesa que le hacía a él.

"Toda la burla que quieras," Bella le ofreció. "Lo que quieras servirnos, pero tiene que ser discreto hasta que decidamos decirle a la gente."

"¿Lo que quiera?" Jasper insistió. "¿Se vale de todo?"

Edward lanzó sus manos hacia arriba. "No puedo creer que estás accediendo a esto. Yo solo… como quieras, Bella."

Y por primera vez en su joven relación, él la dejó primero.

Jasper lo vio irse y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Bella.

"Bueno, él acaba de quitarle todo lo divertido a esto, ¿no crees?"

Ella rodó los ojos. "Lo superará."

Se dio la vuelta para seguirlo, pero se detuvo cuando Jasper puso una gentil mano en su brazo.

"No te metas con el toro a menos que quieras los cuernos, B. Solo un consejo de amigo."

"Lo que digas, Vernon." Se fue sin mirar atrás.

No pudo dejar de pensar en él por el resto de la tarde, en parte porque parecía que donde sea que fuera, alguien estaba hablando de él. No podía escapar.

No en la clase de inglés, donde el señor Berty mencionó la oferta de Edward de tocar el piano en el musical de primavera.

 _Voy a faltar a ese_ , pensó.

No en la clase de español, donde su nombre estaba frente a ella en una lista de estudiantes que se habían apuntado para recibir más información sobre un intercambio cultural de dos semanas a México el siguiente verano.

No en historia del mundo, donde el entrenador de béisbol-guion-maestro no dejó de hablar de las habilidades de Edward en el diamante en vez de hablar de la dinastía Ming.

 _Béisbol. Aburrido_.

El universo se burlaba de ella, negándose a permitirle olvidar la perfecta forma en que la hacía sentir, y cómo la hacía desear detener toda la mierda de perder el tiempo y descubrir cómo ser simplemente Bella, para que pudieran ser solo Bella y Edward, juntos.

Culpó al universo por lo que sucedió en el comedor esa tarde.

Estaba ocupada en sus asuntos, solo tratando de conseguir un pedazo de pizza y una lata de coca de dieta, cuando Jessica Stanley tuvo el descaro de empezar a hablar de Edward justo ahí en la fila.

Jessica y su mejor amiga, Lauren Mallory, estaban enfrente de Bella, y no se molestaban en mantener su conversación en privado.

"Te digo, Edward Cullen se ve muy bien. Como un súper sexy Brandon Walsh **(2)**." La risita aguada de Jessica sacó a Bella de quicio. "Se ve como que podría hacer que una chica la pasé bien y algo más. Apuesto a que tiene un monstruo dentro de esos _jeans_ deslavados."

"Ha estado soltero por mucho tiempo." Lauren le dio a su amiga una sonrisa perversa. "¿Sabes? Apuesto a que ese tipo de sequía pone a un chico un poco… ansioso."

"¡Apuesto a que así se lastimó su muñeca!"

Las chicas se rieron mientras, detrás de ellas, Bella hervía de la rabia.

Jessica alborotó su cabello y ajustó su jumper de mezclilla. "Creo que voy a ir con él."

"¡A por él!" Lauren dijo.

Bella se forzó a quedarse donde estaba mientras veía a Jessica pavonearse por la cafetería. Tembló de la rabia cuando su rival lanzó sus rizos hacia atrás y sacó el pecho. Casi se contuvo, pero entonces Jessica cometió un error fatal.

Lo tocó. En verdad estiró su mano y la puso sobre la de él.

"Muy bien, Stanley, ¡apártate!"

Bella se salió de la fila y atravesó furiosa la cafetería, ignorando los rostros atónitos y animados de sus compañeros de escuela.

"Bella, qué—"

"¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de él!"

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos, y su mirada atónita se movió rápidamente entre las dos chicas, como si no pudiera decidir dónde mirar primero. Bella estaba radiante en su furia, pero Jessica se veía muy graciosa atontada.

"¿Disculpa?" Jessica de alguna forma se recuperó, y cruzó los brazos, fulminando a Bella con la mirada. "Que yo sepa, es un país libre."

"Bella," Edward dijo con calma, "Ella no estaba—"

"Cierra la boca, Edward," Bella escupió. "Estoy hablando con la puta."

"Oh, perra, ¿cómo acabas de llamarme?"

"¿Acabas de llamarme perra, perra?"

Ya había una pequeña multitud reunida. Alice, Rosalie, y Emmett se abrieron paso al frente a empujones.

"¿Hay algún problema, Bella?"

Rosalie miró a Jessica por encima del hombro, dándole a la chica una mirada de puro desdén.

"Esta no es tu pelea, Rose. Aunque, gracias."

Rosalie se encogió de hombros y retrocedió.

"¡Sigo sin saber cuál es tu problema!" Dijo Jessica. "Solo estaba hablando con él. No eres su novia. Él puede hablar con quien quiera."

 _No eres su novia._

Las palabras hicieron eco en el cerebro de Bella y luego algo reventó. Ella chilló, un sonido espeluznante que hiela la sangre, y se lanzó al otro lado del círculo de adolescentes, donde agarró un montón de los peinados rizos de Jessica y tiró con tanta fuerza como pudo.

Solo la soltó cuando se trajo un puñado de cabello, tieso por el spray. Tiró el cabello al suelo, escupió en él, y luego lo pisoteó con la pesada bota en su pie. Rosalie contuvo un resoplido de admiración.

Enfurecida, Jessica lanzó un contraataque, sus largas uñas buscando sangre. Los estudiantes gritaron, y la gente empezó a tomar partido. Cuando Bella le dio un puñetazo a Jessica en el estómago, estallaron los aplausos.

Edward observaba anonadado por la incredulidad. Un minuto, había estado completamente absorto en la partitura para _¡Oklahoma!_ Y su sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuate, y luego Jessica Stanley estaba poniéndole las tetas en la cara. Lo siguiente que vio, fue a Bella, aterradora y hermosa, pateándole el trasero a la competencia.

Emmett esquivó la pelea y se detuvo justo a un lado de Edward.

"Alguien debería detenerlas," comentó, observando como Jessica agarraba el cuello de la ombliguera de Bella y tiraba de ella.

"Ajá."

"No sabía que inspiraras ese tipo de devoción en cuerpo estudiantil femenino, amigo."

"Yo tampoco."

"Bien, entonces."

Jessica se dio por vencida y se desplomó en el suelo a los pies de Bella, sollozando y sosteniendo otra mata de rizos castaños enmarañados.

Bella era un desastre, pero era un desastre victorioso. Su cabello enredado seguía intacto y unido a su cabeza, aunque Jessica había conseguido enredarlo algo. Desde sus Doc Martens raspados a sus mallas rotas y su falda de colegiala católica, Edward nunca la había encontrado más atractiva.

Emmett estiró su mano y ayudó a Jessica a ponerse de pie, ignorando las burlas de su novia.

"Ven, Jess. Vamos a que te limpies."

Bella se sentó junto a Edward con un fuerte suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él a medida que la multitud se dispersaba.

"Soy una idiota," dijo ella.

"Lo sé."

"¿Me perdonas?"

Él la miró a los ojos y todo lo que pudo ver fue pasión y esperanza.

"No sé," le dijo despacio. "Ese fue un despliegue bastante humillante. ¿Tienes idea lo que es tener a dos chicas peleándose a puñetazos por ti en medio del comedor?"

"Eso depende," ella dijo con sorna. "¿Las chicas están cubiertas de gelatina y/o lodo?"

"Ninguna de los dos."

"Voy a responder tu pregunta con otra pregunta." Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. "¿Sabes lo que es ser besado hasta que quedes sin sentido por tu novia que acaba de moler a palos a una zorra y te ganó como el premio que eres?"

Él sonrió. "No lo sé."

"Bueno, entonces, déjame mostrarte." Ella se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un sonoro beso, sin molestarse en lo más mínimo por ser discreta. Las señoras del almuerzo los miraban para cuando se apartaron por aire.

" _Wow_."

Alice los miraba con la boca abierta por el _shock_ , pero Rosalie solo se rio.

"Lo sabía. Emmett me debe diez dólares."

Un anuncio por el altavoz se estrelló directamente en su euforia colectiva.

 _Isabella Swan, por favor repórtese en la oficina del director de inmediato. Isabella Swan a la oficina del director._

Edward la besó una vez más antes de que ella se pusiera de pie.

"Tengo que dar la cara," dijo con un suspiro. Sus ojos cayeron en la solitaria mata de cabello, e hizo una mueca. "En realidad creo que merezco lo que reciba por esto."

No habían pasado dos minutos desde que se fue cuando Jasper llegó a escena, sin aliento y jadeando por aire.

"Escuché… pelea… Bella… Edward," dijo con un resuello.

Alice chilló. "¡Bella y Edward están juntos!"

Jasper se desplomó en la silla junto a ella y miró furioso a su amigo. "¿En serio, amigo? ¿Ni siquiera pude hacer una broma primero?"

 **Pista 7: Hero, Mariah Carey**

* * *

 **(1) Juré, juré que sería fiel**

 **Y cariño tú también**

 **¿Entonces por qué sujetabas su mano?**

 **¿Es así como son las cosas?**

 **(2) Brandon Walsh era un personaje de la serie televisiva Beverly Hills 90210, interpretado por Jason Priestley.**

* * *

 _ **Pobre Jessica, no supo con quién se enfrentaba jajajaja la dejaron calva. Al menos eso sirvió para mostrarle a Bella que había otras dispuestas a estar con ella si no hacía algo. Ahora son novios, ¿será que al fin Bella se apacigüe un poco? Mmmm… ya veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó, y dependiendo de su respuesta podemos tener pronto el siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: gsaavdrau, Labluegirl Mellark, AstralShadow, LucyGomez, LicetSalvatore, PaolaIsabel, somas, Leah De Call, Laury D, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, bbluelilas, tulgarita, libbnnygramajo, lizdayanna, Alfa, Anne, LeidaJim, Pam Malfoy Black, Manligrez, saraipineda44, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, injoa, Sully YM, nnuma76, Ericastelo, Tata XOXO, Klara Anastacia Cullen, rjnavajas, Techu, krisr0405, lagie, carolaaproboste.v, Mafer, soledadcullen, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, myaenriquez02, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que sea pronto ;)**_


	8. Hero

Esto lo tengo que decir :P, nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **JustAskSunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **No podía faltar mi amiga y compañera Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda a corregir mis horrores, gracias por siempre estar ahí.**_

* * *

 **Hero**

 _So when you feel like hope is gone_ _ **(1)**_

 _Look inside you and be strong_

 _And you'll finally see the truth_

 _That a hero lies in you_

"¿Cuál fue el idiota que tuvo la idea de venir aquí en febrero?" Emmett miró alrededor del grupo amenazadoramente.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Bella, que adoptó una expresión de inocencia.

"¿Qué? El sol está brillando. ¿Qué más quieren?"

"No ver mi aliento," Alice refunfuñó.

"Oh, por favor. No es como si les estuviera pidiendo que vayan a nadar o algo así." Sus ojos centellearon peligrosamente al mismo tiempo que comenzó a andar hacia la destellante agua en el horizonte. "Pero tal vez nosotros—"

"No." Todos respondieron al unísono.

La expresión de Bella decayó por un minuto, pero su sonrisa volvió más brillante que nunca. "Como sea. Es precioso. Estoy aquí con ustedes chicos…"

Estiró su mano y agarró la de Edward. Él de repente reconsideró su postura de antes sobre nadar en el helado Pacífico. Si se lo pedía de nuevo, probablemente se echaría un clavado. Su nivel de devoción por su novia rayaba en lo poco saludable, a menos que le preguntaran a sus padres, en cuyo caso dirían que "se pasaba de la raya".

"Volveremos en verano," él susurró, a sabiendas que era una débil oferta para una chica que se alimentaba de la locura. Cuando ella dejó un beso en sus llenos y sorprendidos labios, él disfrutó de su aprobación.

"Vamos a comer para que podamos utilizar las mantas para cubrirnos en vez de manteles." Alice se estremeció y miró las mantas de manera codiciosa.

Jasper la acercó a él y la rodeó con sus brazos. "Te mantendré caliente, cariño."

El grupo gimió, y Edward mordió su lengua para reprimir un caudal de palabras que guardaban un sentimiento similar. Lo último que quería era ser sofocante así como exageradamente dulce. Bella, como si presintiera el sacrifico que su novio acababa de hacer, gateó a través de los centímetros que los separaban y se acomodó en su regazo. Él recibió lo que quería y necesitaba sin decir una palabra.

La comida se comió rápidamente entre broma y broma, pero Bella se puso inquieta después de una hora de nada más que charla. Edward la observó cuando ella miró de nuevo hacia el agua, y luego siguió su mirada hacia los acantilados en la distancia.

"Papá dice que los Quileutes saltan de esos acantilados. Es algo así como un rito de iniciación," dijo Bella casualmente.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Bella Swan." Alice se puso de pie y plantó sus diminutos puños en sus caderas. "Sin mencionar que el agua está más fría que el negro corazón de Jessica Stanley. Eso no es de importancia, porque nunca sobrevivirías la caída."

El brillo en los ojos de Bella se transformó en un fuego intenso. El desafío había sido emitido y aceptado. Sin decir otra palabra, se deslizó del abrazo de Edward y salió disparada hacia los árboles en dirección del acantilado más alto.

"No lo hará." Emmett no sonó muy convencido. "Una vez que llegue allá arriba y mire hacia abajo, no será capaz—"

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un grito de guerra que salió de la garganta de Bella. Saludó al grupo alegremente con la mano desde el lejano acantilado y actuó como si se cayera de la orilla. Edward estaba de pie en menos de un segundo, preparado para… No sabía para qué estaba preparado. Por lo que sabía, Bella era una campeona de clavado y nado y su preocupación era ridícula.

"No lo hará," Emmett dijo otra vez, pero sonó menos seguro.

Se escuchó un jadeo colectivo cuando Bella empezó a correr y se arrojó del acantilado. Pasaron horas de la vida de Edward mientras ella pendía entre el cielo y agua, y él se relajó cuando se estrelló en la superficie salpicando agua.

"No puedo creer que hiciera eso." Emmett sacudió su cabeza y murmuró más palabras ininteligibles.

"La perra está loca." Rosalie se escuchó celosa en vez de preocupada. Ese tono cambió con sus siguientes palabras. "¿Dónde está? Ya debería haber salido."

Edward no perdió otro segundo. Pasó volando la primera línea de árboles, penetrando el bosque de camino al acantilado desde el cual Bella había saltado y corriendo tan rápido como podía. Cuando el borde salió a la vista, el ver la tierra cayendo no lo hizo bajar la velocidad. Mientras sus amigos veían, se arrojó al aire, agitó sus brazos en pánico, y luego se rindió a la caída libre. No se escuchó un sonido mientras esperaban que saliera a la superficie, y entonces soltaron un suspiro colectivo cuando su cabeza salió del agua.

Bella no se veía por ningún lado. Edward nadó de perrito en un círculo, sus ojos buscando cualquier cosa que le diera una pista de su ubicación. Su miedo e ira tan incontenibles que no sintió el penetrante frío del Pacífico. Su sangre corrió aún más caliente cuando alcanzó a ver su suéter rojo flotando cerca de la pared del acantilado.

En cuestión de segundos, la agarró por debajo de sus brazos y la arrastró de vuelta a la orilla. Nadie sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado, pero Edward tenía la esperanza de que no fueran demasiados. Instintos nacidos de años de entrenamiento y consejos de su padre médico de que aprendiera RCP se activaron, y la volteó de espaldas sin pensarlo. Su mente estaba adormecida mientras hacía las cosas por inercia, y no pensaba en nada más que lo que pasaría si no tenía éxito. Los chillidos de miedo y murmullos de sus amigos fueron amortiguados por el miedo, pero penetraron la bruma en el momento en que Bella tosió agua y respiró por primera vez.

"Hija de la guayaba," gritó Alice. "Qué estúpida eres."

"Mierda," Edward dijo entre su aliento. Los músculos de sus brazos y piernas se volvieron gelatina, y se desplomó al suelo junto a ella, temblando incontrolablemente. Sus dientes empezaron a castañear. "No me vuelvas a hacer eso. Jamás."

Las lágrimas brotaron y cayeron por sus pestañas. No podía recordar la última vez que había llorado, pero la idea de perderla, o de decir adiós, destruyó su orgullo. Con respiraciones temblorosas, la arrastró hacia él y la cubrió por completo, dejando besos en cada centímetro de su rostro mientras trataba de calentarla con el calor de su cuerpo.

"No más locuras, Bella. Por favor. No puedo soportarlo. Te amo demasiado para ver cómo te pones en riesgo de esa forma."

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de golpe por el impacto, y se le quedó mirando maravillada. "¿Me amas?"

"Muchísimo, cariño. Muchísimo."

Sus amigos se retiraron para darles algo de privacidad, al menos hasta que Bella estuviera lo bastante estable para llevarla al hospital. Rosalie regañó a Alice mientras caminaban.

"Si vas a maldecir, Alice, hazlo bien. Repite conmigo: Hija. De. Puta."

Bella y Edward lucharon por no arruinar el solemne momento con risa. Mientras los pasos vacilantes de Emmett se desvanecían en sus oídos, ella sonrió y besó los temblorosos labios de Edward.

"Yo también te amo."

 **Pista 8: Said I Loved You (But I Lied), Michael Bolton**

* * *

 **(1) Así que cuando sientas que ya no hay esperanza**

 **Mira dentro de ti y sé fuerte**

 **Y finalmente verás la verdad**

 **Que hay un héroe dentro de ti**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, creo que esto pasó más allá de solo travesuras de adolescentes, Bella arriesgo su vida y puso en riesgo la de Edward, ¿qué dirán sus padres? Y aunque resultó en que ambos se dijeran que se aman, deja palpable que lo que lleva a Bella actuar de esa forma es algo más. ¿Ustedes qué creen? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y espero ansiosa que me digan qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gusto. Les recuerdo que la publicación de esta historia depende totalmente de ustedes, de su respuesta, no olviden que no recibimos pago por hacer esto, solo sus review, decir gracias en un review no cuesta nada chicas, sean agradecidas para que nos sintamos ánimos de seguir hacienda esto. Y lo mismo aplica con las otras traducciones, no olviden, por favor.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Leahdecall, carolaaproboste.v, calvialexa, Pam Malfoy Black, freedom2604, Sully YM, lizdayanna, Alfa, AstralShadow, lagie, Mafer, nnuma76, Tata XOXO, soledadcullen, bbluelilas, somas, Techu, Ericastelo, Manligrez, rjnavajas, Cary, tulgarita, terewee, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, alejandra1987, krisr0405, Klara Anastacia Cullen, LicetSalvatore, Yoliki, libbnnygramajo, injoa, myaenriquez02, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, LeidaJim, patymdn, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	9. Said I Loved You (But I Lied)

Esto lo tengo que decir :P, nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **JustAskSunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **No podía faltar mi amiga y compañera Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda a corregir mis horrores, gracias por siempre estar ahí.**_

* * *

 _ **Said I Loved You (But I Lied)**_

 _Said I loved you but I lied_ _ **(1)**_

 _With all my soul I've tried in vain_

 _How can mere words my heart explain_

 _This taste of heaven so deep so true_

 _I've found in you_

 _So many reasons in so many ways_

 _My life has just begun_

Para Edward, febrero y marzo pasaron en un borrón de días felices, largas conversaciones y maravillosa libertad del control parental. Charlie había levantado la mayoría de sus reglas después del experimento del clavado de acantilado de Bella. Aunque no conocía los detalles, Edward tenía la impresión de que tuvieron una conversación franca ese día en el hospital. Desde entonces, Bella había sido otra persona. Era responsable, prestaba atención en clase y recibía buenas calificaciones en sus tareas. No era tan temeraria, y cuando él veía la locura brillar en sus ojos, por lo general era seguida de una sugerencia leve—una caminata por el bosque, un viaje a Port Angeles, o, por lo general, actividades sin duda menos aptas para el público.

Él estaba en el cielo.

Y Bella… bueno, no era infeliz. Ser liberada de los perpetuos castigos le había dado mucho tiempo para pasar con Edward y sus amigos, lo que fue increíble. Por un tiempo. Tenía la libertad de hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera. Dentro de lo razonable. Su novio la amaba. Se lo decía frecuentemente. Y sus amigos parecían casi aliviados de que su experiencia cercana a la muerte hubiese sosegado su salvaje espíritu.

El problema era, que no había sido sosegado. Había sido enjaulado. Al menos, así era como se sentía. Los encantadores _te amo_ de Edward solo parecían apretar un nudo corredizo alrededor de su cuello. Quería gritar. _No me amas, no en realidad_. ¿Cómo podría? Él amaba la sombra de Bella, la chica que ya no hacía cosas atemorizantes y seguía las reglas. Encontraba cada vez más difícil responderle cuando la miraba con esos grandes ojos verdes y decirle, "Te amo."

Se estaba sofocando.

Estaba tratando de descubrir cómo zafarse de sus brazos un viernes por la noche de principios de abril. Carlisle y Esme estaban en una cena con sus colegas, y Alice había salido con Jasper. Tenían todas las oportunidades para hacer algo loco. En vez de eso, se quedaron en casa.

Sus ojos brincaban por la habitación, observando los detalles de la vida equilibrada y sana de Edward.

Un cuaderno con cubierta de piel estaba en su escritorio, con un lapicero Bic medio masticado entre sus páginas, marcando un lugar. Una partitura para el musical de primavera arrugado debajo de ellos mientras yacían en la cama, y ella arrugó su nariz en disgusto. En el armario, podía ver un uniforme de béisbol del equipo del instituto de Forks High, y sus paredes estaban cubiertos de pósteres de películas y fotos de amigos y familia. Era la cúspide de la normalidad, todo espíritu escolar y adolescente. El adolescente con el que podría emocionase, pero el béisbol la aburría hasta las lágrimas.

Y luego vio el montón de folletos de universidades. No sabe por qué no los había visto ahí antes. Obviamente habían estado en el suelo junto a su puerta por algún tiempo. Un calcetín colgaba precariamente sobre uno, y el montón se había volcado en algún momento, desparramándose por la puerta abierta de su armario.

Se incorporó y asintió hacia los folletos.

"¿Ya estás considerando universidades?" Un borde de pánico tiñó su voz.

Él se encogió de hombros y besó su hombro desnudo, pasando las puntas de sus dedos por su espalda. Él había llegado a sentirse increíblemente cómodo con ella. Solo unos cuantos meses habían provocado un asombroso cambio en el chico tímido e inseguro que conocía.

"Papá los metió aquí cerca de Navidad. Creo que son los que quedaron por lo de Alice. Ella va a ir a Dartmouth en otoño, ¿sabes?"

Edward suspiró y la soltó. Ella se incorporó de nuevo y se volvió hacia el para verlo.

"Es en New Hampshire. Todos fuimos allí el año pasado antes de que aplicara. Un campus bastante genial, de hecho. Muy de la Ivy League **(2)**."

"Bien, ¿y qué hay de ti?"

"¿Qué de mí?"

Ella se le quedó mirando a los folletos. "Obviamente tienes planeado ir a la universidad. ¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"No he pensado mucho en eso. Hay mucho tiempo para pensarlo este verano. De hecho, esperaba que pudiéramos hablarlo. Juntos."

"No voy a ir a la universidad, Edward." Se apartó de él por completo, se levantó, y empezó a buscar su ropa interior.

Él se le quedó mirando inexpresivo. Un minuto, habían estado perfectamente bien abrazados. Estaban calientes y cómodos y hablando de cosas normales. Al siguiente, ella hizo alarde de su demostración de la Reina de Hielo, una actitud que le daba mucho estos días.

"¿Qué?"

"No voy a ir a la universidad. No es lo mío, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente no estoy hecha para eso."

Se puso su siempre presente camisa de franela sobre su cabeza y sus Docs. "Tengo que irme. Gracias por…todo."

Al ir hacia la puerta, él se lanzó para detenerla. "¿Dónde vas?"

Cuando él agarró su brazo, ella lo apartó como si la hubiese quemado. "Le dije a mi papá que estaría en casa para la cena."

Obviamente mintió, pero él lo aceptó con un afirmativo gesto escéptico. "Está bien. ¿Te veré mañana?"

"Papá me va a llevar a pescar."

Las palabras parecieron tomar incluso a Bella por sorpresa.

"¿Pe-pescar?" Edward tartamudeó.

"Sí." Se escuchó más segura de sí misma. "Vamos a pasar algo de tiempo padre-hija de calidad."

El siguiente día, su padre se le quedó mirando con incredulidad. No hace falta decir, que la idea de que su hija buscapleitos de pronto estuviera interesada en pasar su sábado en un bote pequeño con su papá, en seguida lo hizo sospechar.

"¿Todo está bien con ese chico Cullen?"

Edward todavía estaba en la lista de su padre, pero Bella sabía que salvar la vida de su única hija le daba algunos puntos a su favor. Charlie había intentado dejar de mirarlo de forma amenazadora cada vez que su novio presentaba su rostro pulcro y bien parecido por la casa. Casi tuvo éxito también. Casi.

"Bien. Como sea." Bella hurgó el armario donde estaba guardado el equipo de pescar en una no tan disimulada desesperación. "No sé por qué esto es tan difícil de creer. ¿Dónde están esas botas que me compraste?"

Él arrugó su nariz. "¿Te refieres a cuándo tenías nueve años?"

Ella se dejó caer en el suelo con las piernas estilo indio y arrojando los brazos hacia atrás para detener la caída. "Mierda. Odio pescar."

"¿Por qué no solo vienes conmigo a La Push?" Charlie se escuchó encantado a pesar de su escepticismo. "Billy y yo saldremos al agua por la mañana y tú puedes pasar el rato con Jake. Recuerdas a Jake, ¿verdad?"

Bella exhaló ruidosamente, soplando un mechón de cabello de sus ojos. "El pequeño, le gustaban los pasteles de lodo."

Su papá se echó a reír. "Ya no es tan pequeño."

Jake Black estaba más alto que Emmett, y con solo quince años. A Bella le agradó lo suficiente. Era agresivo y brusco, y claramente enamorado del taller donde la llevó para mostrarle su Volkswagen Rabbit que estaba restaurando. Él definitivamente no estaba interesado en hablar de la universidad o del futuro, lo que le favorecía a Bella. Y luego, descubrió un verdadero tesoro.

Motocicletas. Dos de ellas, en buenas condiciones por lo que se veía. Una era brillante y roja, y la otra relucía de un color negro opaco metálico bajo las luces fluorescentes.

Jake estaba en medio de un éxtasis por el sistema de transmisión en el Rabbit cuando ella la interrumpió.

"¿Esas cosas funcionan?"

"¿Las motos?" Jake preguntó, desconcertado.

"No, genio, las otras motocicletas que de casualidad tienes en tu garaje."

"No sé." Se rascó la cabeza. "He estado concentrado en mi Rabbit. Quil trajo esas hace un par de semanas, y le dije que les echaría un vistazo. Solo que no he encontrado el tiempo para hacerlo todavía."

Ella le dio una sonrisa traviesa. "Probémoslas."

Era lo más divertido que había hecho en semanas. El viento azotaba su cabello al permitirse volar a lo largo de la costa, apenas tocando el camino como una gaviota por encima de las olas. Se detuvieron a descansar cerca de los acantilados, a solo unas yardas del lugar donde había hecho el temerario salto.

"¿Estabas tratando de matarte?" Jake preguntó francamente, viendo el lugar con inquietud.

"¡No!" Ella lo miró con la boca abierta. "¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Y cómo sabes de eso?"

"Es un pueblo pequeño, Bella." La miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "Eres lo bastante pequeña por lo que probablemente recibiste un buen aire. Pero solo una persona loca saltaría de _ese_ acantilado. Esas rocas debajo podrían matarte, sin problema."

Ella observó cómo las olas se estrellaban en el acantilado y se estremeció. Pensó en cuán frágil era realmente su vida.

"Mi papá me contó que ustedes en la reservación saltaban de ese acantilado como un rito de iniciación."

"Saltamos de ese otro acantilado, tonta." Señaló un lugar mucho más lejos por la costa. El acantilado que señaló era vertical, pero el agua debajo estaba libre de rocas. "El objetivo de un rito de iniciación es vivir para ver el resto de tu vida."

Las venas de Bella se helaron. No podía dejar de temblar. Edward también se había arrojado de ese acantilado con amor y miedo en su corazón, pero solo para salvarla. Ella no tenía deseos de morir, y nunca, jamás quiso que Edward arriesgara su vida por ella. Todo lo que en realidad deseaba era sentir algo además de ira hacia sus padres por arrastrarla de un lado al otro entre ellos. Edward finalmente le había dado eso—una sensación más grandiosa que cualquier salto de acantilado templado con dulzura y devoción. Todo lo que ella le había dado fue una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Si permanecían juntos, estaba segura que lo mataría. Entre más se esforzaba por ser buena, más quería ser mala.

"Quiero ir a casa."

"¿Qué hay de tu papá?"

"Dile que no me sentía bien. ¿Puedo montar detrás de ti?"

Aferrándose a la enorme espalda de Jake durante todo el camino de regreso a Forks le dio algo de confort. Él irradiaba calor, y el calor de su cuerpo se filtraba por su delgada chaqueta y hacia que calara menos el viento.

El frío regresó cuando se detuvieron en su entrada. Edward estaba sentado en la escalera de entrada, su cabeza entre sus manos. La desaprobación brilló en sus ojos al ver a Bella en una motocicleta detrás de un muchacho del doble de su tamaño.

Ella no quería ver ese reproche, pero siempre estaría ahí si seguían saliendo. Su molestia la llevaría a hacer locuras, lo que luego lo conduciría a él a arriesgar su vida o reputación para rescatarla una y otra vez. Bella vio la cadena de acontecimientos como se desarrollarían, y decidió debilitar el primer eslabón.

"Gracias, Jake."

Para encabronar a Edward, besó su mejilla.

El jovencito tocó su rostro en confusión. "Nos vemos."

Rugiendo al alejarse, Edward se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia ella, con las manos en puños a sus costados. Ella cruzó los brazos contra el frío.

"No lo hagas, Edward."

"¿Qué no lo haga?" Balbuceó. "¿Qué no haga qué? ¿Preguntar quién era el jugador profesional de fútbol americano? ¿Comentar sobre lo totalmente inseguras que son las motocicletas?"

"Jake tiene quince años. Es un chico estúpido."

Ella calmó su ego, así que él cambió de dirección y adoptó un tono preocupado. "¿Sabes cómo llama papá a la gente que monta motocicletas, Bella? Donadores de órganos."

"De verdad no quiero escuchar eso de ti ahora." Trató de empujarlo para pasar, pero él la detuvo con un brazo extendido. El frágil control de ella se estaba destrozando, pero él estaba demasiado molesto para verlo.

"¿Esto es por lo de la universidad? No me importa eso, ¿de acuerdo? Pensé que habíamos dejado atrás todo esto, Bella."

"No, no es por eso. Esto es sobre mí queriendo ser mala mientras tú eres el señor perfecto. Ya no puedo seguir con esto. Me estás volviendo loca."

"¿Volviéndote loca? ¡Creí que me amabas!"

Él le lanzó sus sentimientos como un arma, y la traición en su voz fue demasiado.

"¡Mentí!"

Las palabras hicieron eco en los oídos de él. Se paró en seco. "¿Qué?"

"Mentí." Su voz sonó robótica, vacía de todo sentimiento. "No te amo, Edward. Fue divertido, pero ya no lo es. Estoy harta."

Sus ojos y garganta comenzaron a arder, y estaba a solo unos segundos de perder todo el control y echar a perder el engaño.

Él no la conocía en absoluto. Ella era peligrosa, y tarde o temprano, ya sea que lo quisiera o no, le haría un daño irreparable. Era mejor así.

"Por favor, vete."

Ella entró y cerró la puerta con un sonoro clic. Cuando las lágrimas llegaron, no se detuvieron por horas.

 **Pista 9: Loser, Beck**

* * *

 **(1) Dije que te amaba pero mentí**

 **Con toda mi alma lo he intentado en vano**

 **¿Cómo pueden meras palabras explicar mi corazón?**

 **Este sabor a cielo, tan puro, tan real**

 **Que he encontrado en ti**

 **Por tantas razones, en muchas maneras**

 **Mi vida acaba de empezar**

 **(2) La Ivy League (Liga Ivy o Liga de la Hiedra) es una conferencia deportiva de la NCAA de ocho universidades privadas del noreste de los Estados Unidos.**

* * *

 ***Sniff* Sí, la estúpida lo dejó ir :( pero supongo que ahora queda claro que es lo que incita a actuar a Bella de esa forma, algunas de ustedes lo habían mencionado. Sus padres no le daban la atención que necesitaba, pero Edward sí, fue solo el temor a que su conducta lo arrastrara a él también lo que la llevó a terminar con él, pero, ¿qué creen que haga Edward? ¿La dejará ir? O ella, ¿será realmente una decisión firme la que ha tomado, no se arrepentirá? Ya lo veremos. Como siempre espero sus comentarios, recuerden que un gracias, un saludo, o hasta una carita feliz no cuesta nada, y es todo lo que recibimos por dedicar tiempo para su diversión ;)**

 **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, ELIZABETH, freedom2604, PaolaIsabel, somas, libbnnygramajo, LeidaJim, Chayley Costa, calvialexa, Leah De Call, carolaaproboste.v, Cary, Maribel, Labluegirl Mellark, soledadcullen, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Esmeralda Blackstone, krisr0405, rjnavajas, lizdayanna, LicetSalvatore, Gabriela Cullen, Sully YM, nnuma76, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Alfa, Manligrez, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Techu, injoa, Ericastelo, dushakis (no sabía que estabas en la zona de desastre nena, espero que tú y tu familia estén bien y gracias por ayudar *inserta corazón*), patymdn, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, lagie y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo, por supuesto, dependiendo de su respuesta ;)**


	10. Loser

Esto lo tengo que decir :P, nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **JustAskSunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **No podía faltar mi amiga y compañera Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda a corregir mis horrores, gracias por siempre estar ahí.**_

* * *

 _ **Loser**_

 _(Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?)_ _ **(1)**_

 _(I'm a driver, I'm a winner; things are gonna change, I can feel it.)_

 _Edward,_

 _Desearía que no hubiera sucedido de la forma en que lo hizo, pero ahora ya no podemos cambiarlo. La verdad es que simplemente no somos adecuados el uno para el otro. Tú eres tan bueno, y yo… no lo soy. No puedo vivir como lo estaba haciendo, como si estuviera en una jaula y siempre preocupada en lo que vas a decir o pensar. Ya es bastante difícil con mi papá vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos, ¿sabes? Esa es la razón por la que no puedo amarte. Por la que no te amo. Es la razón por la que no te echo de menos. Ni siquiera un poco. Probablemente te hará más fácil las cosas si también dejas de mirarme en los pasillos. Pero has lo que quieras._

 _Bella_

Con un gruñido, arrugó el papel y lo metió en la parte superior de su bota. Tirarlo a la basura solo podría invitar problemas. Cualquiera podría encontrarlo. En un bolsillo, Charlie podría encontrarlo. Al final del día, cuatro pedacitos de papel arrugado se alojaban en sus zapatos. Los quemó en un cenicero que no había visto la colilla de un cigarro en meses. El olor le hizo ansiar la nicotina por primera vez en siglos, pero no lo suficiente como para salir de la cama a buscar uno.

 _Querida Bella_

 _Esto duele tanto. Me siento como el más grande marica en la faz de la tierra porque simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Creo que tal vez te estaba sofocando. Puedo verlo ahora. Es verdaderamente difícil verte en los pasillos. Algunas veces pienso que tú también solo pretendes no mirarme, pero sé que no es verdad. Supongo que dejaste muy claro cómo te sientes, pero tenía que decirte que te extraño. Te extraño muchísimo, y no dejaré de amarte, sin importar lo mucho que me odies. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y te prometo que si regresas, las cosas serán diferentes. Por favor, Bella_

"¿Le estás escribiendo una nota?" Alice siseó desde el otro lado del pasillo y alcanzó la libreta de Edward. "No se la merece."

"Cierra la boca, Alice." Él cerró su libro y se quedó callado durante el resto de la clase.

A Edward no le importaba lo que otros pensaran, ni siquiera su hermana. Él y Bella tenían una conexión especial, y nadie podía quitarles eso. Incluso Bella tenía que admitir que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Él equilibraba su locura con su calma. Sin ella, él era una persona totalmente diferente. El único problema era, que ella no parecía sentirse incompleta sin él.

 _Querido Edward_

 _Tal vez no es tan fácil pretender que esto nunca pasó como pensé que sería. Estoy sentada aquí en economía doméstica, pensando en bordar maldiciones en mi almohada. Lo primero que pensé fue en cómo probablemente rodarías tus ojos y actuarías ofendido, pero eso no es realmente lo que recuerdo. Recuerdo que en realidad tú también estabas un poco loco. Tenía la idea de que no eras divertido o genial, pero lo eres de verdad. Puedo decir que ahora entiendo que solo fueron las cosas peligrosas, y para ser honesta_

Bella arrugó otra nota y suspiró. En realidad no sabía que era ser honesta. Ser honesta era reconocer lo mucho que echaba de menos el besarlo, pero era más que eso. Echaba de menos la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando la veía en los pasillos. Echaba de menos la forma en que se estremecía de placer cuando ella solo tocaba su mano. Echaba de menos la forma en que la acompañaba sin pensarlo en cualquier ardid que tuviera planeado, cómo se presentó primero en su fiesta y con vodka robado, cómo trepó a su recámara cuando estuvo castigada, aun cuando había un gran riesgo a que le dispararan. Edward había sido mucho más que divertido, y ella había destruido eso con unas cuantas crueles palabras. Las peores palabras de todas.

 _Bella_

 _Bien, lo entiendo. Lo superaste. Sé que yo nunca lo haré, pero trataré de dejarte en paz. Lamento que Alice y Rosalie estén siendo malas, pero supongo que simplemente así son las chicas. Les dije que te dejen de molestar. No es tu culpa que ya no me ames. O que nunca lo hayas hecho. ¿Quién sabe en realidad? Nos divertimos mucho juntos, y sé que siempre lo recordaré. Desearía que me des otra oportunidad. Intentaría ser lo que necesitas que sea. Podría cerrar la boca si quisieras montar una motocicleta o saltar de un acantilado o jugar a la ruleta rusa o lo que sea. Me mataría ver que te lastimas, pero lo haría solo para llamarte mía de nuevo. Pero yo_

Terminar la nota parecía inútil. Ninguna de las otras cartas habían sido entregadas, y ninguna lo sería. Ella había tomado su decisión, y sus acciones en la escuela lo probaban. Tres semanas habían pasado desde que lo botó, y Bella ya actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Sus amigos se quedaron con él, lo que era gratificante de alguna forma, pero él se preguntaba cómo le iba a Bella sin un sistema de apoyo. Cada vez que lo pensaba, lo desechaba. Obviamente, estaba bien.

 _Edward,_

 _Oh, Dios, ¿qué he hecho? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Sueño contigo, y ahí es donde te digo lo que debía haberte dicho en primer lugar. Tienes razón. Somos el uno para el otro. Somos el balance perfecto de locura y responsabilidad. Podría mantenerte relajado, mientras tú me mantienes cuerda. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando al dejarte ir? Por favor, por favor, por favor, dame otra oportunidad, cariño. Ya no puedo vivir así. Quiero correr por los pasillos y saltarte encima donde sea que te vea, no pretender que no existes. Tienes que saber que lo hago para que mi corazón no se destroce por completo, pero de todos modos se destroza. Cada vez. Te quiero mucho, Edward. Por favor, si te sientes remotamente cerca a como me siento yo, encuéntrame en el estadio de fútbol después de la escuela. Hablaremos. Arreglaremos esto._

De hecho, Bella firmó con su nombre con toda la intención de entregar la nota a alguien que se la diera a Edward. No creyó tener el valor para hacerlo ella misma. La chica que saltó de acantilados estaba asustada. En vez de eso, la metió en su libro de química y salió del baño. Si esperaba hasta que todos despejaran los pasillos, había una oportunidad de que pudiera deslizarlo en el casillero de Edward sin que nadie lo viera.

Pero eso nunca sucedió. En vez de eso, la atraparon y la reprendieron por llegar tarde, y la carta languideció entre las páginas de un libro que ella no leía lo suficiente.

 _Bella,_

 _Ha pasado un mes, y aunque no creo que vaya a olvidarme por completo de ti, estoy listo para intentarlo. Soy el primero en admitir que nadie se comparará nunca a ti, pero puedo intentarlo una y otra vez y pretender hasta que alguien me guste lo suficiente para hacerlo funcionar. Supongo que lo que estoy diciendo es adiós. Sé que todavía nos veremos en el pasillo, pero dejaré de mirarte. Le diré a Rose y Alice que te dejen en paz y también le informaré a Emmett que no estoy enojado de que siga siendo tu amigo. Jasper, demonios, él va a hacer lo que quiera sin importar lo que diga. Buena suerte._

 _Antes de que diga adiós para siempre, necesito que sepas que nunca quise cambiarte. Te amaba por tus locuras, tus besos, nuestros viajes al armario del conserje, y por lo mucho que me haces sentir genial. En realidad nunca fui genial antes de ti. Te amaba por enseñarnos cómo divertirnos en este aburrido pueblito, por acurrucarte conmigo bajo las mantas en los juegos de fútbol americano, y por patear el trasero de Jessica Stanley por mí. Demonios, incluso te amaba por derribar el letrero de la escuela la primera vez que te vi. Pero ahora puedes seguir con tu vida y hacer lo que quieras hacer, arrojarte de un acantilado o tener un accidente de motocicleta o lo que sea. No puedo decir nada más. No lo haré._

 _Sé feliz._

 _Edward_

Edward debió haber metido sus notas en sus zapatos, como Bella lo hizo. Si lo hubiera hecho, su nota de despedida no se hubiese ido al bote de basura donde cualquiera—como Alice—podría encontrarla. Pero Alice la encontró, y concordó con cada palabra. Tanto así que pensó que alguien más tenía que verla.

"Eres una idiota."

Bella se dio la vuelta sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Alice, pero no discutió. En vez de eso, dejó caer sus hombros, y asintió de acuerdo.

"Lo sé. Quiero arreglarlo."

"Es demasiado tarde, y me alegro." Los dedos de Alice temblaron al sacar de su bolso la nota robada.

Nunca antes había hecho algo tan malo. Alice era una chica buena que obedecía a sus padres, conducía al límite de velocidad, y nunca maldecía. Bella había inducido a Alice a romper las reglas y a estar al borde del peligro, y la descarga de adrenalina había sido adictiva. Alice extrañaba la emoción, pero le alegraba ser la chica buena una vez más. La ironía de que había robado algo voluntariamente de su hermano—haciendo por su cuenta algo totalmente radical en un intento por cortar a Bella completamente—no le pasó inadvertida.

Alice no sabía de dónde había sacado el coraje. Con su mandíbula apretada por el miedo, su corazón latiendo velozmente y con tanta fuerza que dolía, con el sudor hormigueando por su cuero cabelludo, y aun así no podía detener el flujo de ácido de su boca. Nunca se había sentido tan libre, tan viva, y tan ridículamente asustada. Pero Edward siempre se había puesto frente a ella siempre que aparecía una amenaza, y era el turno de ella para devolverle el favor.

"Tal vez si descubres qué demonios está mal contigo que quieres arrojarte de acantilados o lo que sea cada vez que das la vuelta, todos podamos ser amigos de nuevo. No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que me alegra que no nos lleves contigo."

Bella se quedó mirando la nota que Alice había metido en sus manos, sin estar segura si quería saber lo que él había escrito. Alice había dicho que había terminado. Que era demasiado tarde. Solo había una forma de averiguarlo. La leyó.

Y luego lloró más de lo que había llorado en su vida.

 **Pista 10: Crazy, Aerosmith**

* * *

 **(1) (Soy un perdedor, soy un perdedor, nena, así que, ¿por qué no me matas?)**

 **(Soy un conductor, soy un ganador; las cosas van a cambiar, puedes sentirlo.)**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, era de esperarse :( ella se arrepintió, ¿pero de verdad será demasiado tarde? ¿Qué opinan de lo que hizo Alice? Por muy preocupada que estuviera con su hermano no debería haber hecho eso, por algo Edward no entregó esa nota junto con las otras. En fin, Bella ya la leyó y lloró a mares, ¿será que después de eso se quede con las manos cruzadas? Ya lo veremos. Les recuerdo que de ustedes depende cuándo suba el próximo, así que no olviden por favor decirme qué les pareció. No les cuesta nada y si nos da ánimos para continuar compartiendo estás lindas historias con ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Srher Evans, terewee, Leah De Call, Chayley Costa, carolaaproboste.v, Gabriela Cullen, Hanna D.L, Techu, alejandra1987, Angelus285, bbluelilas, libbnnygramajo, Klara Anastacia Cullen, LeidaJim, tulgarita, LicetSalvatore, Cathaysa, Ericastelo, injoa, rjnavajas, krisr0405, Nayely, Tata XOXO, Cary, lizdayanna, patymdn, Mafer, AriGoonzV, Pam Malfoy Black, Maribel, Sully YM, freedom2604, lagie, Alfa, Esmeralda BlackStone, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, PaolaIsabel, Adriu, Lady Grigori, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo ;)**_


	11. Crazy

Esto lo tengo que decir :P, nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **JustAskSunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **No podía faltar mi amiga y compañera Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda a corregir mis horrores, gracias por siempre estar ahí.**_

* * *

 _ **Crazy**_

 _You're packin' up your stuff,_ _ **(1)**_

 _And talkin' like it's tough_

 _And trying to tell me that it's time to go. Yeah!_

 _But, I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that over coat._

 _And it's all a show._ _Yeah!_

Después que sus lágrimas se secaron, Bella pasó días leyendo y releyendo la despedida de Edward. Las crueles palabras de Alice resonaban en sus oídos, y no podía concentrarse en nada más. En cierto modo, estaba orgullosa de las agallas que Alice había demostrado al confrontarla. Al parecer había influenciado a más que solo Edward. Ni soñar que la pequeña y tímida Alice hubiera dicho esas cosas en septiembre.

Alice tenía razón en muchas cosas, pero estaba muy equivocada en una.

No había terminado. Ni por asomo.

El ver su resignación en papel avivó el fuego en Bella. Lo recuperaría aun si tuviera que arrastrarse en el lodo frente a toda la escuela. Pero necesitaba de un poco de ayuda.

Encontrar a Emmett a solas era un desafío, porque ella era el enemigo público número uno en lo que a Rosalie respecta. Bella apreciaba su lealtad pero estaba eternamente agradecida que la señora McCarty hubiera criado a su hijo para que viera al mundo decididamente de una forma diferente al blanco y negro. Emmett nunca dejó de ser amable, incluso cuando todos sus amigos se volvieron contra ella. Sin la sonrisa amigable de Emmett, Bella no creía que hubiese podido soportar esas primeras semanas devastadoras.

Al fin lo localizó en su trabajo después de la escuela atendiendo la fuente de sodas en el comedor temático de los 50 en Main Street. Su enorme figura llenaba un encantadoramente adorable uniforme de servidor de sodas, y Bella comprendió por qué Rosalie a menudo pasaba horas solo sentada en el mostrador y mirándolo.

Él la saludó con su característica sonrisa. "Hola, B. ¿Una malteada de fresa?"

Ella lo calló con una mirada determinada. "Estoy aquí por algo importante, Emmett."

Él hizo una pausa cuando vio lo seria que estaba.

"Necesito tu ayuda."

"Ayuda, te la puedo dar," dijo en seguida. Dejó el vaso que estaba secando sobre el mostrador y apoyó sus codos. "¿Algo que necesites en particular?"

"Sí, necesito a Edward. Lo necesito como al aire, Em."

Él esbozó una sonrisa y abrió la boca, pero ella levantó una mano, con el calor inundando sus mejillas.

"No estoy bromeando, ¿de acuerdo? Soy una estúpida adolescente, y hago mierdas estúpidas, y arruiné todo. Pero lo necesito, y necesito tu ayuda para demostrárselo."

El plan se puso en acción el siguiente fin de semana. Una simple demostración no sería suficiente para convencer a Edward de que era en serio, de modo que la Operación Enamorar a Edward tenía varias etapas. La etapa final, que sería develada el lunes por la tarde, requería un poco de ayuda adicional. Para eso, Emmett convenció a Jasper a que le echara una mano. Jasper no estaba muy entusiasmado en ayudar a la chica que había destruido por completo el corazón de su mejor amigo, pero cuando escuchó lo que planeaban hacer, el rebelde en él no pudo evitar decir que sí.

El plan empezó el viernes por la noche, en la noche del estreno de _¡Oklahoma!_ Bella se presentó temprano para asegurarse de conseguir un buen asiento. Eligió un lugar con vista al foso de la orquesta donde Edward se encargaría del piano. Tenía esperanzas de que la viera antes de que las luces se apagaran y la obertura iniciara, pero al salir lentamente con el resto de la orquesta, estaba particularmente concentrado en la música frente a él.

Se veía pálido y un poco más delgado, aunque los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos se habían desvanecido un poco. Ella esperaba que estuviera durmiendo, pero si su propia experiencia servía de ejemplo, no lo estaba haciendo. Por otro lado, Edward evidentemente había aceptado su rompimiento. Quizás eso le ayudaba a descansar mejor.

Una pequeña chica rubia que Bella había notado cerca del salón de música algunos días afinaba su violín cerca del piano. Edward dijo algo, y ella se rio con fuerza. Él esbozó una sonrisa, no la sonrisa que guardaba para Bella, pero aun así algo cálida y más que amigable. Bella luchó contra el impulso de huir. Incluso si él decidía no perdonarla, tenía que seguir adelante con el plan. No podría vivir consigo misma si no lo hacía.

Se sentó al borde de su asiento durante todo el musical, aunque no por el argumento. Luchó por apartar la mirada del foso donde Edward dirigía la orquesta en el piano. Aun cuando no podía verlo, saber que estaba tan cerca era suficiente para distraerla. Cuando las luces se encendieron para la última llamada antes de bajar el telón, ella se estremeció por la anticipación.

Por debajo de su asiento, sacó un ramo de rosas rojas. Mientras todo el mundo salía del auditorio hacia el pasillo donde los actores esperaban, Bella se dirigió vacilante hacia el frente del escenario. Edward estaba bromeando con el baterista cuando se acercaba. Ella aclaró su garganta, y él levantó la vista de su música. Su sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció.

"Uh." Ella se quedó sin palabras. Se habían estado evitando el uno al otro por más de un mes, y de pronto él estaba muy cerca, mirándola sorprendido con la boca abierta.

"Buen trabajo."

Sacó las rosas por detrás de su espalda y se las ofreció a él. El baterista empacó su equipo en silencio y se marchó, sintiendo que el momento no debería interrumpirse.

Edward tomó despacio las flores que le ofrecían, como si fueran una bomba a punto de explotar. "¿Gracias?"

"Lo hiciste muy bien." ¿Por qué sus palabras sonaron tan extrañas y forzadas? "Lo disfruté."

Él arqueó una ceja y frunció el ceño. "¿En serio? Porque podría jurar que los musicales no eran lo tuyo."

"No lo son," dijo con sinceridad. "Pero quería ver tu actuación. Estuviste increíble, Edward. Estoy muy… estoy muy orgullosa de ti."

Una sonrisa complacida se apoderó del rostro de él, pero sus ojos permanecieron distantes.

"Quería decirte que todas esas veces que pensaste que tal vez no estaba escuchando o que no me importaba… bueno, no fue así." Se quedó mirando las rosas en las manos de él, tratando de apegarse al guion.

"Gracias." Sus palabras no sonaron como pregunta esta vez.

Ella levantó la vista para ver sus ojos y los encontró más cálidos que antes. De tan cerca, casi podía distinguir las motas negras y doradas que resaltaban del verde en sus iris. Podía mirar a esos ojos por horas.

En vez de eso, estiró sus brazos y lo abrazó brevemente. Su familiar aroma inundó a Edward, y cerró sus ojos e inhaló. El que Bella se presentara al musical fue extraño y desconcertante, sobre todo dado su reciente decisión de permanecer tan lejos de ella como fuera posible. A pesar de la firmeza de esa decisión, no pudo evitar titubear un poco cuando su calor y su perfume lo rodearon. Ella lo soltó muy pronto.

"Bien," dijo ella entre su aliento. "Bueno, te veré luego."

Con esas curiosas palabras, huyó del auditorio.

La mañana siguiente era el juego anual de béisbol del Instituto Forks contra los rivales regionales, el Instituto de Port Angeles, que siempre atraía a una grande multitud al instituto. Edward por lo general sentía algo de ansiedad antes del juego, a pesar del hecho de que había estado en el equipo desde que estaba en primer año. El ruido de la multitud tan a menudo ausente en las gradas, fue suficiente para echar a volar las mariposas en su estómago.

Le echó un vistazo a los asientos, casi esperando ver a Bella merodeando en la orilla de las graderías. Su abrazo y una promesa de verlo lo habían mantenido despierto la mitad de la noche. En la mañana, exhausto por la terrible noche sin dormir, se reprendió al espejo. Habían terminado, y una propuesta de amistad no cambiaba eso.

Emmett le dio una palmada en la espalda, sacándolo de un susto de sus pensamientos. "¿Estás bien, amigo? Te ves mal."

Edward se encogió de hombros incómodo. Él y Emmett habían hablado sobre este rompimiento una o dos veces, pero en realidad no pudo obligarse a abrirse sobre lo mucho que Bella lo había lastimado. Después de todo, Emmett y Rosalie rompían una o dos veces al año, y nunca parecía hacerle algo a Emmett. Por otro lado, Emmett podía decir con algo de confianza que una vez que las cosas explotaban, Rosalie volvía. Bella simplemente no lo hizo.

"Muy bien," dijo Emmett. "Solo mantén la cabeza en el juego."

Él la vio por primera vez durante la séptima entrada. No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo había estado Bella ahí, pero por lo que veía había pasado bastante tiempo preparándose para el juego. Estaba ataviada de la cabeza a los pies en azul marino y dorado, sus mejillas pintadas con su número, diecisiete. Cada mano portaba un dedo de espuma, que debieron haber sido reliquias de algún viejo juego al que había asistido el jefe Swan. Su cabello largo estaba peinado con dos trenzas, y cada una tenía entretejido un listón de un color brillante. El despliegue del espíritu de la escuela era impresionante, sobre todo para una chica que una vez declaró en voz alta que los deportes organizados eran inútiles y aburridos.

"¡Vamos Espartanos!" Gritó, su voz ronca como evidencia de que había estado gritando por algún tiempo.

Emmett lo sorprendió mirando y sonrió. "Qué atuendo, ¿eh?"

Todo lo que Edward pudo hacer fue sacudir su cabeza en asombro. "Sí."

Por el resto del juego, estuvo muy consciente de ella. Cada vez que él hacía algo particularmente impresionante, la suya era la única voz que podía distinguir de entre el rugido de la multitud. No estaba seguro si ella estaba tratando de quedar bien con sus amigos o joder con su cabeza, pero no se atrevió a esperar por la alternativa. No era posible que lo quisiera recuperar. No después de todo lo que había pasado. Ella lo saludó desde las gradas después de que ganaron el juego, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Deseó que hubiese ido a saludarlo, pero al parecer tenía planes, porque desapareció no mucho después.

Él no durmió nada ese domingo por la noche. Dejó de intentarlo como a las cuatro de la mañana. Cuando su mamá bajó a las seis, lo encontró sentado a la mesa del desayuno mirando hacia el bosque que bordeaba la propiedad, con una taza gigante de café en la mano.

"Esa cosa impide tu crecimiento." Alborotó su cabello.

La miró con ojos cansados, y ella suspiró.

"¿Otra mala noche?"

Él refunfuñó.

"¿Esa chica de nuevo?"

Su mamá todavía no podía obligarse a mencionar a Bella por nombre. Había expresado la esperanza de que su hijo saliera ileso de su primer gran romance, pero hasta ahora, estaba terriblemente decepcionada. Antes de la aparición de Bella en el musical y el juego de béisbol, él pensó que estaba en la recta final. Ahora había vuelto a la melancolía, y su mamá no ocultaba su preocupación.

Asintió y tomó un gran trago de café. "Tengo un extraño presentimiento, mamá. ¿Alguna vez los has tenido?"

Ella se sentó junto a él y siguió su mirada hacia los árboles. "Todo el tiempo. ¿Cuál es tu presentimiento?"

"Que algo grande va a suceder. No sé si es algo bueno o algo malo, pero ya viene."

Su madre se acercó y besó su mejilla. "Espero que sea bueno."

"Yo también."

En el quinto periodo, recibió su respuesta. La señora Goff estaba cuestionando a Eric Yorkie sobre su lectura asignada de Don Quijote cuando el intercomunicador emitió un estridente chillido. Todos se sobresaltaron.

"¡Sí!" Emmett susurró.

Edward se le quedó mirando a su amigo. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Lamento la interrupción."

La voz de Bella se escuchó fuerte y claro, aunque sonó como si estuviera respirando con dificultad.

"Solo quería decirle a Edward, que hay un mensaje para ti en el campo de fútbol. Tal vez quieras subir a la cima de las gradas para poder verlo. Sí. Está bien. Adiós."

Toda la clase se volvió para mirarlo. Él se sonrojó y se volvió hacia Emmett.

"¿Sabes de qué se trata esto?" Siseó.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y sonrió, sus ojos brillando.

"Si estás listo, Edward," la señora Goff dijo con seriedad. "Vamos a continuar la lección."

"Lo siento," Edward murmuró.

Cuando la campana sonó para el almuerzo, él salió disparado al campo de fútbol.

No fue el único. Al parecer, toda la escuela se moría de ganas por saber del mensaje para Edward. Para cuando llegó a las graderías, un pequeño grupo de personas ya le habían ganado, y más venían detrás. Estudiantes señalaban al campo y se reían, y cuando lo vieron, estallaron en aplausos.

Emmett chocó con su espalda cuando él se paró en seco, de pronto, sin saber si realmente quería ver el mensaje que Bella le prometió.

"¡Edward!" Jasper lo llamó desde la parte superior de las gradas.

Alice estaba a su lado, con una expresión de renuente diversión. Le sonrió con poco entusiasmo.

"¡Sube, amigo! ¡Tienes que ver esto!"

Sintió como si estuviera subiendo las escaleras a la horca. Todo a su alrededor, eran rostros sonrientes riendo y susurrando. Cuando al fin llegó a donde estaban Jasper y su hermana, por poco no pudo mirar.

Pero cuando lo hizo.

Le tomó un segundo registrar lo que estaba mirando. Alguien, presuntamente Bella, había usado herbicida en el campo de forma artística. Enormes letras marrones deletreaban su mensaje en palabras que se extendían por el campo.

BELLA AMA A EDWARD

"Oh, mierda," susurró. Sus piernas temblaron, y Jasper y Emmett lo agarraron de cada codo. "Oh, _mierda_."

"¿Verdad?" Jasper se echó a reír. "Ella va a estar en detención de por vida."

"¿Bella hizo esto?" Edward se quedó atónito, su cabeza dando vueltas. _Bella ama a Edward_. Eso significaba…

"Bueno, Em y yo ayudamos," Jasper dijo. Alice suspiró con fuerza. "Por cierto, cuando tú y B se reconcilien, ¿te importaría convencer a tu hermana de que me levante el castigo?"

"No estás castigado," dijo Alice en voz baja. "Pero ella sí."

"No sé." Emmett se rio entre dientes. "Tal vez no por mucho tiempo."

"¿Cuándo fue que ustedes… qué fue… quiero decir, ella fue…?" Edward finalmente logró sentarse, mientras a su alrededor los estudiantes continuaron reuniéndose y señalando. Él no sabía si estaba más avergonzado o confundido.

"Ella me pidió ayuda," Emmett explicó. "Yo incluí a Jas. Él me ayudó con el mensaje, y yo estuve vigilando. Bastante bien, ¿eh?"

"Ignorando el enfoque loco y retorcido," Jasper reflexionó, "No está mal."

El comportamiento extraño de Bella se reprodujo en la mente de Edward. Se presentó en el musical, en su juego de béisbol… quería que él supiera que le importaban sus cosas tanto como a él le importaban las de ella. Le estaba demostrando que podía estar ahí para él. Que lo amaba.

"Mierda."

"Eres muy elocuente. Alguien debería pagarte para escribir comedias románticas."

Se dio la vuelta en su asiento. Bella estaba ahí, abrazando su cuerpo. Él se le quedó mirando.

"No, en serio," siguió hablando. "Creo que John Hughes podría dirigirla, y Meg Ryan y Tom Hanks podrían coprotagonizarla. Podría ser _Sintonía de Amor_ _ **(1)**_ se encuentra con _16 Velas_."

Él se puso de pie.

"Ya sabes, si eso de la música no funciona para ti."

"Bella," la interrumpió.

Ella dejó de balbucear. Él dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante, y ella bajó de un salto de su posición dos hileras arriba de él. Sus ojos estaban brillantes e inseguros, pero los de él estaban claros.

"Voy a besarte ahora."

Las personas observando aplaudieron, y cuando los labios de él se estrellaron con los de ella, Bella solo pensó en una cosa.

Finalmente.

 **Pista 11: Can You Feel the Love Tonight, Elton John**

* * *

 **(1) Estás empacando tus cosas**

 **Y hablando como si fuera difícil**

 **E intentas decirme que es el momento de irse. ¡Sí!**

 **Pero sé que no llevas nada bajo ese abrigo**

 **Y que todo es un** _ **show**_ **. ¡Sí!**

* * *

 _ **Ahora su locura estuvo a su favor :) y ha recuperado a Edward Awwwww… Ella sabía que tenía que demostrarle que sí estaba interesada en sus cosas, no porque le gustaran, sino porque le gustaban a él. Sin duda algo que toda pareja debe hacer. Y aunque Alice no estuvo muy contenta, al menos no se opuso, y lo que hizo consiguió que estos dos volvieran. ¿Será que ella se imaginó que eso pasaría? ¿Un reto más para Bella? Mmmm… ¿qué dicen ustedes? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, espero sus comentarios. Recuerden que son sus palabras son las que nos animan a seguir dedicando este tiempo para su diversión, y a ustedes no les cuesta nada tomarse tan solo unos minutos y decir gracias, o si les gustó o no el capítulo, recuerden eso por favor.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, terewee, freedom2604, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, Techu, carolaaproboste.v (ya viste que no fue mucho drama nena ;)) nnuma76, Alfa, calvialexa, Ericastelo, LucyGomez, Manligrez, tulgarita, lagie, myaenriquez02, libbnnygramajo, Sully YM, injoa Laury D, Adriu, Silas Whitlock, Yoliki, patymdn, lizdayanna, gsaavdrau, Labluegirl Mellark, alejandra1987, bbluelilas, Mafer, Gabriela Cullen, Hanna D.L, Nayeli, krisr0405, rjnavajas, Leah De Call, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	12. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

Esto lo tengo que decir :P, nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **JustAskSunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **No podía faltar mi amiga y compañera Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda a corregir mis horrores, gracias por siempre estar ahí.**_

* * *

 _ **Can You Feel the Love Tonight**_

 _An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_ _ **(1)**_

 _It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

"¡A la cuenta de tres, digan 'sí'!"

La foto de graduación de Bella y Edward inmortalizó la expresión de completa adoración de él y los molestos ojos en blanco de ella. No estaba molesta con su cita, o el baile de graduación en general, pero no le hubiera importado patear el trasero del fotógrafo.

La pareja estaba bajo un cartel que gritaba el tema de la noche, y un arco de globos plateados y rosados, que desentonaban horriblemente con sus Doc Martens color rojo. Había comprado los zapatos especialmente para el gran baile del año para usarlos con un vestido de tul de bailarina. Edward dijo que nunca se había visto más hermosa, con sus ojos delineados de negro y sus labios pintados de carmesí. Bella, sin embargo, empezó a desear haber tomado la ruta tradicional, no por otra razón más que evitar la vergüenza del chico que amaba. El chico que le había dado la segunda oportunidad que nunca daría por sentado.

Aunque, tenía que ser Bella. Alice y Rosalie se habían presentado a su puerta con esponjosos rosados y púrpuras, sin inmutarse al ver la vestimenta que ella eligió, y Bella había estado emocionada con su elección. Permaneció fiel a sí misma y sobresalía de la multitud. Una vez dentro del abarrotado salón VFW **(2)** donde se llevaba a cabo el baile, empezó a reconsiderar su decisión.

"¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?" Edward le dio un plato de galletas y salchichas de coctel, con una ceja levantada por la preocupación.

"Eh."

"¿No te estás divirtiendo?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, un nefasto chillido atravesó el sofocante salón, y todas las cabezas se volvieron para ver la conmoción.

"¡Me escuchaste hablando de eso en el baño, perra! Esa tienda es la única con exactamente ese mismo vestido, y lo hiciste _a propósito_."

"¿Es esa mi hermana?" Edward parecía un poco sorprendido, pero sus ojos todavía inspeccionaban los de Bella, un gesto de preocupación arrugando su frente.

"Mierda. Jessica Stanley se presentó con el mismo vestido." Bella soltó una risita e hizo un bailecito. "Ahora me estoy divirtiendo."

Mientras las dos clases, los de segundo y tercer año miraban, Alice se irguió en toda su altura, incluyendo los ocho centímetros adicionales que le daban sus tacones, y vació un vaso de ponche rojo sobre el vestido exactamente idéntico de satín rosa.

Bella hizo un verdadero salto de la victoria, aunque lo negaría cada día del resto de su vida. La cabeza de Edward se giraba de ida y vuelta entre su hermana y Bella, que continuó agitando sus brazos como una gallina.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso con esos zapatos?"

"¿Hacer qué? No hice nada." Bella adoptó una expresión inocente y metió una galleta de azúcar entre sus labios sin preocuparse por su lápiz labial.

Ese movimiento fue suficiente para distraer a Edward, pero su comentario sobre sus zapatos le recordó lo incómoda que había estado con su vestido. Mientras él miraba fijamente a su boca, ella se quedó mirando los zapatos de tacón de color púrpura de Rosalie, que habían sido pintados para que quedaran con su vestido. Su alta amiga rubia tampoco se había detenido ahí, pequeños diamantes de imitación habían sido colocados sobre los dedos, haciendo que en cada paso brillaran y sobresalieran.

"Ella comenzó," Alice gritó sobre la música y los chismosos estudiantes. "¡Se puso el mismo vestido a propósito! ¿Quién hace eso? Consigue tu propio sentido de la moda, perezosa arpía."

Jasper se veía como si todos sus cumpleaños llegaran de golpe. Siguió a su furiosa novia cuando la sacaron de las instalaciones. Justo antes de que saliera, se volvió y encontró la mirada de Bella en él. Con un guiño y los pulgares arriba, articuló un "gracias".

"Oh, Dios. Que alguien le diga que yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. Alguien definitivamente debería decirle a tus padres que no tuve nada que ver con eso."

"Me aseguraré de que lo sepan." Edward se negó a que lo disuadiera por más tiempo. "Ahora, dime qué pasa."

"Nada pasa. Eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado esta noche. Le robó la atención a mi vestido y zapatos."

Sin que fuera su intención, a Bella se le escapó exactamente lo que le estaba molestando. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás y dejó que su mirada la recorriera de arriba abajo, sus ojos oscureciéndose cada vez más en las luces estroboscópicas.

"No hay nada de malo en lo que traes puesto." Sus palabras fueron definitivas, y ella le creyó.

"Aun así," persistió. "Mírate."

Ella hizo un gesto hacia su ajustado traje y corbata delgada, deteniéndose en sus pies, y entonces jadeó.

"¿Qué traes puesto?"

Él sonrió y se levantó la pierna del pantalón. "¿Estás cosas? Creo que las llamas Docs."

El corazón de Bella dio un enorme golpe sordo, y se arrojó a sus brazos. Él la acercó aún más y bajó sus manos por la textura áspera del tul y seda de su espalda, encantado de que su piel fuera más suave que su vestido.

"Te dije que te amo exactamente como eres. Tontita, hermosa, divertida, y un poco loca…" Edward enterró su nariz en su cabello y respiró profundo. "Tú me haces un tonto y me vuelves loco."

"¿No te importa que nunca seré la reina del baile del graduación?" Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia el escenario donde Rosalie y Emmett aceptaron sus nuevos títulos con elegancia y sonrisas tontas. "Tú eres un niño bonito que se merece una niña bonita."

"No era nadie hasta que llegaste aquí. Tú, con tu locura y bromas. Ya no quiero ser ese chico, y no deseo a otra chica… jamás."

La finalidad de sus palabras se abrieron paso hasta su corazón, y la imagen mental de tul blanco en vez de negro llenó su mente. El futuro que él presentó solo podía suceder si algo ocurría primero. La universidad, preferiblemente juntos.

"Y todavía no descartes el ser reina del baile de graduación," susurró Edward. "Tu hazaña con el herbicida te ganó un montón de nuevos _fans_."

Muy pronto ella le diría que quería acompañarlo a cualquier universidad que elija, o cualquiera que eligieran juntos. En ese momento, no deseaba nada más que perderse en sus ojos, bailar con la música más cursi que había sido grabada mientras lamentaba la pérdida de Nirvana, y se preparaba físicamente para el momento en que le quitaría el vestido y los zapatos de los que dudó tanto para hacerle el amor por primera vez desde que regresaron.

"¿Cuándo podemos salir de aquí?" Edward apretó su agarre, evidentemente con su mente ya en la habitación de hotel que había asegurado para después del baile.

"Al menos tenemos que esperar a la canción del baile." Bella inclinó su cabeza y le dio una falsa mirada furiosa. "No me puse elegante para nada."

En ese momento, los conocidos acordes de la canción de Disney llenaron el salón, y la sonrisa de suficiencia de Edward creció a una amplia sonrisa. Sin esperar a escuchar la primera parte de la letra, se dio la vuelta y tiró de ella hacia la puerta.

 **Pista 12: I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That), Meatloaf**

* * *

 **(1) Un momento mágico y este me sostiene**

 **Es suficiente para este incansable guerrero solo estar contigo**

 **(2) VFW – Salón de Eventos de los Veteranos de Guerras Extranjeras de los Estados Unidos.**

* * *

 _ **Al fin se están equilibrando las cosas entre estos dos, ella influyó y sigue influyendo en él y él en ella, para bien. Ya está pensando en planes para ir a la universidad juntos. ¿Qué pensará Edward de eso? Ya lo veremos :) Como siempre estaré esperando sus comentarios y por supuesto, de acuerdo a ello publicaré el siguiente, solo nos queda un capítulo y el epílogo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: terewee, carol, LeidaJim, Tata XOXO, lagie, freedom2604, bbluelilas, gsaavdrau, Manligrez, PaolaIsabel, somas, tulgarita, rjnavajas, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, alejandra1987, lizdayanna, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, Chayley Costa, injoa, patymdn, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Sully YM, Alfa, Leah De Call, AriGoonzV, Hanna D.L, carolaaproboste.v, Alfa, soledadcullen, Ericastelo, LicetSalvatore, nnuma76, Adriu, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, Techu, Laury D, calvialexa, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Maribel, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	13. I'd Do Anything For Love

Esto lo tengo que decir :P, nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **JustAskSunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **No podía faltar mi amiga y compañera Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda a corregir mis horrores, gracias por siempre estar ahí.**_

* * *

 **I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)**

 _Maybe I'm crazy_ _ **(1)**_

 _But it's crazy and it's true_

 _I know you can save me_

 _No one else can save me but you_

Era un raro día soleado de junio en Forks, y Edward y Bella estaban aprovechándolo al máximo. Estaban tumbados en un pequeño claro que él había encontrado hace años corriendo por los bosques. La lluviosa primavera dejó el claro cubierto de flores silvestres, y el sol brillaba y calentaba el aire.

"Congelemos el tiempo en este momento," Bella murmuró. Observaba a un pájaro cantor aletear en el espacio entre los árboles y suspiró alegremente.

La mente de Edward estaba en las cajas que empezaban a acumularse en el pasillo del segundo piso afuera de la recámara de su hermana. Ella de verdad se estaba mudando. Recibió su asignación de dormitorio por correo y ya había hablado una vez con su compañera del cuarto al teléfono. No podía hacerse a la idea de que en unos cuantos meses, perdería a su hermana, Emmett, y Rosalie, todos al mismo tiempo. Aunque Emmett y Rosalie estarían en Seattle, parecía un mundo de distancia.

"Estaría bien con eso."

Su voz se trabó, y Bella se rodó sobre su estómago para mirarlo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No sé." Frunció el ceño. "Es solo que en realidad no he pensado en el próximo año, ¿sabes? Va a ser muy extraño estar en último año. Nuestros amigos no estarán. Solo seremos tú, yo, y Jasper."

"Estoy segura que Em y Rose volverán de visita." Bella descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho y lo miró a los ojos. "Y Alice estará en casa para Acción de Gracias y Navidad. Tal vez podamos ir a visitarla en vacaciones de verano. Quién sabe, tal vez tú te marcharás a una universidad en la Costa Este en un par de años. Podríamos hacer un viaje en carretera y detenernos en algunas escuelas por el camino."

El corazón de Edward se aceleró. "No sé. Eso está realmente lejos."

No terminó de decir lo que estaba pensando. _De ti_.

"Sí, pero tal vez estaríamos juntos. Para que sepas, incluso si no consigo entrar a una universidad sofisticada, de todos modos voy a ir."

Él se sentó, sacudiendo el cuello de ella y dejando caer su cabeza en el césped.

"¡Ay!"

"Lo siento," dijo él. "Pero creí que no estabas interesada en la universidad."

Ella también se sentó, imitando su posición.

"En cierto modo, reconsideré las cosas," admitió. "Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar cuando estuvimos separados, y me di cuenta que tal vez rechacé la idea demasiado pronto. Tal vez no tuve suficiente fe en mí misma, tengo calificaciones decentes. No hay razón por la que no debería recibir una educación, incluso si no es en la _Ivy League_ _**(2)**_."

Con su corazón latiendo con fuerza, Edward agarró sus manos. Por alguna razón, su admisión de estar considerando seriamente la universidad le hizo sentir pánico. "No tienes que hacer eso por mí."

"No, lo estoy haciendo por mí." Luego le dio una amplia sonrisa. "Además, si podemos terminar en la misma ciudad, sería sencillamente económico encontrar un departamento juntos."

La idea de vivir con ella, o de verla todos los días cuando despertara y todas las noches cuando quisiera dormir, le dio a Edward el impulso irresistible de taclearla. Desechó su ansiedad y en vez de eso se acercó para darle un beso.

"Te amo," ella suspiró cuando se separaron. La respuesta de él no involucró palabras.

Un par de semanas después, estaban sentados para cenar con la familia de Edward. Esme tendía a estar tensa cerca de Bella, aunque su hijo le había suplicado que lo dejara pasar.

"Ella me ama, mamá." Él cruzó sus brazos con terquedad. "Y yo la amo. Así que, supéralo."

"Es difícil para una madre perdonar a alguien que hirió a su hijo," respondió en voz baja. "Algún día tendrás hijos, y lo comprenderás."

Edward mantuvo la boca cerrada después de eso, dividido entre la emoción de imaginar una familia con Bella y la ferviente esperanza de un adolescente que ruega porque su novia nunca salga embarazada.

Entre los incómodos raspones de los cubiertos contra los platos, Carlisle intentó mediar una conversación.

"Bella, ¿tienes algún plan para recorrer algunos campus?"

Ella sonrió con agradecimiento. "Sí, de hecho, papá y yo vamos a echar un vistazo a la Universidad de Washington, pero también quiero ver la del estado de Oregón y tal vez un par de escuelas en California."

Edward se le quedó mirando. Era el primer plan concreto relación con la universidad que había escuchado de ella.

"¿California?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Es solo una idea. No hay nada de malo en mirar, ¿cierto?"

Él se quedó pensando en ello por el resto de la noche. Cuando la dejó en la entrada de su casa más tarde, ella finalmente explotó y demandó respuestas.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"¿Eh?"

"Has estado distante toda la noche. No es justo, Edward, ahora hablamos las cosas, es lo que hacemos. Sácalo."

Él se retorció en su asiento. "Es solo que no estoy seguro sobre la universidad."

"¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido, tú eres el que tiene todo en marcha. ¿Por qué no irías a la universidad?"

"Bueno, claro. Eventualmente. Pero somos jóvenes, ¿por qué no hacemos algo loco primero? ¿Ver el mundo? Tengo suficiente dinero en mi cuenta de ahorro para llevarnos a Europa. Podemos mochilear, quedarnos en hostales, dormir en trenes. Seamos responsables después, la universidad puede esperar."

"¿A qué viene esto?" Bella se le quedó mirando, desconcertada. "Estás hablando como yo."

"Exactamente." Él la besó apasionadamente, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mordiendo delicadamente su labio inferior. Era el tipo de beso que por lo general la distraía. Ella se apartó.

"Aunque aprecio el esfuerzo, no estás siendo racional ahora. ¿Qué hay de tus planes? ¿Qué pasa con tus padres?"

"Los planes cambian, y mis padres pueden lidiar con ello." Trató de besarla otra vez, pero ella puso su mano gentilmente sobre su boca.

"Justo ahora estás perdiendo el control, y aunque disfruto de hacer cosas locas contigo, no voy a arruinar tu vida al saltar al euro riel y despedirme de las responsabilidades por un periodo indefinido de tiempo. Tu madre nunca me perdonaría, y ya que de verdad quiero ganarme a mamá Cullen, ¿por qué no me dices lo que pasa de verdad?"

Él se hundió en su asiento y golpeó su cabeza contra el reposacabezas.

"No estoy perdiendo el control, ¿de acuerdo? Solo pensé que un poco de irresponsabilidad sonaba bien en este momento."

"Bien, pero por lo general tu versión de irresponsable implica un cigarrillo aromático con Jasper y un trago robado."

Él odiaba que lo conociera tan bien, pero también la amaba por ello.

"Todo está cambiando. Alice se va, de pronto tú estás viendo universidades en California. Vamos a estar en último año. Voy a tener que decidir qué hacer con mi vida, y es solo que—"

"Espera, espera, espera, estoy manteniendo mis opciones abiertas. Quiero ir a la universidad, sí, pero no voy a tomar ninguna decisión en este momento. ¿Y quién dice que tengo que resolver todo justo ahora?"

"¡Todos! ¡Así es como funciona! Te hacen que elijas una carrera, pero solo después de que pasas por todo ese enorme proceso que determina quién eres y qué harás por el resto de tu _vida_."

Bella sonrió y lo atrajo en un abrazo. Él escuchó el suave latido de su corazón hasta que ella habló.

"Mira, tal vez sea nueva en todo esto de la universidad, pero nada de lo que he visto sugiere que no puedes tomarte tu tiempo, o incluso cambiar de opinión un par de veces. Aplicar va a ser estresante, probablemente, pero tú y yo y Jasper lo resolveremos juntos. Demonios, incluso podríamos pedir consejo al asesor académico si estás tan nervioso al respecto."

Él se rio al escuchar eso. La señora Mullaly, la asesora académica, pasaba la mayor parte de sus días metida en su oficina con la puerta cerrada. Proliferaban las especulaciones sobre lo que hacía exactamente ahí dentro, ya que raras veces estaba con un estudiante.

"No estoy diciendo que no a la idea de mochilear por Europa," continuó. "Estoy de acuerdo, pero no como una táctica evasiva. ¿De acuerdo? La locura tiene un momento y un lugar."

Él se apartó y presionó el dorso de su mano contra la frente de ella. "¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi novia?"

"Eso fue tan gracioso que se me olvidó reír. Ja."

"Te atrapé, te reíste."

Ella soltó un resoplido. "Quisieras."

Se quedaron callados tomados de la mano por un buen rato.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"Te amo."

"Lo sé."

"No, me refiero a que, de verdad te amo. De ese amor que hace que te duela el estómago y te cambia la vida."

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron bajo la luz de la luna, y ella pensó que nunca se había visto más guapo.

"¿Te duele el estómago? Suena como que tienes gastroenteritis."

Ella no sería disuadida por sus bromas.

"Tú eres el único para mí, Edward. Tal vez no sepa a qué escuela voy a ir o cuál carrera voy a elegir, pero eso lo sé. Estoy acabada."

La boca de él se abrió y se le quedó mirando. Ella estiró su mano y levantó su mandíbula con unos suaves golpecitos, cerrándola otra vez. Él tragó, con fuerza.

" _Wow_."

"Sí." Ella jugueteó con sus dedos, retorciendo la orilla de su camiseta en sus manos. "Así que, en serio, tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer cosas locas como huir a Europa. Porque no quiero hacer cosas locas con nadie más que tú. ¿Está bien?"

Él sonrió, agarrando su mano en las dos suyas y cubriéndola de besos. "Mucho más que bien."

* * *

 **(1) Tal vez estoy loco**

 **Pero es una locura y es verdad**

 **Sé que tú puedes salvarme**

 **Nadie más puede salvarme más que tú**

 **(2) La Ivy League (Liga Ivy o Liga de la Hiedra) es una conferencia deportiva de la NCAA de ocho universidades privadas del noreste de los Estados Unidos.**

 **Antes de convertirse en la denominación oficial de la conferencia deportiva, en 1954, ya se denominaba así de forma oficiosa a este grupo de universidades, que tienen en común unas connotaciones académicas de excelencia, así como de elitismo por su antigüedad y admisión selectiva.**

* * *

 _ **Awwww estos dos me matan *suspiros* ¿Se esperaban ver a Bella como la razonable y a Edward como el que quiere hacer locuras? Estos dos sí que se complementan, y quedó demostrado después de que se cambiaron los papeles. Ahora solo falta el epílogo, como siempre, depende de ustedes cuando lo leamos. Nada les cuesta tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo y escribir un pequeño review, hay que agradecidos chicas si quieren que el fandom siga vivo, ¿ustedes creen que no sabemos cuántas leen? FF nos da las estadísticas y es deprimente que tantas leen y siguen la historia, pero no se toman unos minutos para comentar. Recuerden que esto se hace sin ningún beneficio económico o de otro tipo, solo sus palabras, sus reviews.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior: Maribel, terewee, Tecupi, Laury D, lizdayanna, saraipineda44, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, gsaavdrau, Lady Grigori, LalhizGarcia, carolaaproboste.v, somas, Alfa, Gabriela Cullen, Hanna D.L, Srher Evans (gracias por ser constante nena :)) myaenriquez02, Leah De Call, nnuma76, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black, Techu, Manligrez, alejandra1987, Sully YM, patymdn, Tata XOXO, libbnnygramajo, lagie, Ericastelo, Chayley Costa, tulgarita, krisr0405, Mafer, injoa, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos.**_


	14. Epílogo

Esto lo tengo que decir :P, nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **JustAskSunKing** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **No podía faltar mi amiga y compañera Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda a corregir mis horrores, gracias por siempre estar ahí.**_

 _ **Diez años después**_

"No puedo creer que tu mamá guardara toda esta basura." Bella se echó a reír hurgando en las cajas que Esme había metido descuidadamente en el armario de la recámara de la infancia de Edward. "¿Cuál es el propósito?"

"¿Para poder hacer que nos lo llevemos a casa y ahí lo tiremos a la basura?"

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿sabías que tenía esto?"

Gruñendo, tiró para sacar una caja del abarrotado armario. Unas cuantas cajas de zapatos llenas de fotos se cayeron y la golpearon en la cabeza, liberando una pequeña avalancha de fotos instantáneas.

"Jesús," Edward se echó a reír. "Con cuidado. ¿Qué hay de especial en esa?"

"Es de ese pequeño departamento que tuvimos en primer año afuera del campus. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos mudamos nuevamente y tus padres se llevaron algunas de nuestras cosas con ellos?"

Algo brillante llamó la atención de Edward y se arrodilló junto a Bella en el suelo. "¡Es tu corona, reina del baile de graduación!"

Bella rodó sus ojos pero sonrió, recordando lo mucho que se divirtieron esa noche. "Me parece recordar que no era la única con corona."

"Claro, pero tú eres la única que guardó la suya."

"¿Quieres apostar?" Ella sacó una corona a juego, y él gimió. Luego vio algo más.

"¡Mira esto!"

La cinta todavía estaba en su caja original, la nota de Edward un poco arrugada pero no peor por estar envuelta alrededor de la cinta por nueve años. La leyeron juntos, riendo al leer las declaraciones melodramáticas de Edward.

"Sabes que tuve que escuchar a Red Hot Chili Peppers por días después de tocar eso, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?" Edward parecía ofendido. "¿No te sentiste desmayar con mi selección de canciones?"

"Por supuesto que sí, tanto que de verdad me desmayé. Qué bueno que Anthony Kiedis estuvo ahí para revivirme."

Edward le arrebató la cinta jugando y la metió en su bolsillo trasero. Bella lo rodeó con su mano para recuperarla, pero se dio por vencida después de un momento. Su risa se desvaneció a una suave sonrisa, y rodeó la cintura de él con un brazo.

"¿De verdad creíste que terminaríamos aquí?" Ella ondeó su mano izquierda, admirando el brillo de su anillo de bodas. Habían estado casados por cinco años, y ella seguía sin creer lo afortunada que fue al golpear esa señal del Instituto de Forks. "Para siempre es mucho tiempo cuando tienes diecisiete años. ¿Lo dijiste en serio?"

"¿Estás bromeando? No pudo dejar de hablar de ti desde el momento que te vio." Alice estaba en la puerta, su enorme vientre proyectando una sombra sobre la caja.

"Traidora," murmuró él. "¿No estabas ocupada gestando?"

"Puedo hacer eso mientras duermo. Ooh, siempre me encantó esa foto."

Se sentó despacio y cogió una foto que se había caído al suelo. Había sido tomada en el primer departamento de Bella cerca de UCLA. Emmett y Rosalie habían viajado para ayudarlos a mudarse, e incluso Alice y Jasper habían volado desde New Hampshire. Los seis se apretujaron alrededor de una pequeña mesita de café en un sofá igual de pequeño. Un par de cervezas abiertas estaban frente a ellos, y los brazos de Edward abrazaban a Bella con fuerza. Ella chillaba de la risa mientras él la miraba con adoración.

"Ese lugar era un agujero de mierda. No puedo creer que sobrevivimos todo un año en ese basurero."

Bella ayudó a Alice a ponerse de pie.

"No echo de menos mudar a mis hijos de pequeños y sucios departamentos a otros iguales, eso es seguro." Esme asomó su cabeza, revisando el progreso que se había hecho.

"¡Ese departamento no estaban tan sucio!" Bella protestó, a pesar de su declaración unos segundos antes.

Esme rodó los ojos. "¿No recuerdas cuánto tiempo tuve que limpiar la estufa? Podría haber empapado toda esa cocina en antiséptico, y todavía se hubiera sentido sucia."

Bella se echó a reír al ver la dramática repulsión de su suegra.

"Vamos, Esme." Bella arrojó un brazo sobre los hombros de Esme y tiró de Alice detrás de ella. "Creo que las galletas están listas."

Edward se quedó, escuchando a las mujeres que más amaba caminar por la casa hacia la impecable cocina de su madre, susurrando y riendo todo el camino. En vez de unirse a ellas en seguida, se desvió a la oficina de su papá. Carlisle estaba envejeciendo y trabajando menos, abriéndose paso lentamente pero seguro hacia el retiro.

"¿Ya limpiaste ese cuarto?" Carlisle bromeó. "Sabes que necesito lugar para el equipo para ejercitarme."

"Has estado usando ese chiste desde que cumplí dieciocho años." Edward sacudió su cabeza con falsa decepción. "Consigue algo nuevo, abuelo."

"Todavía no, aunque si tu hermana crece aún más, eso puede cambiar pronto."

"No puedo creer que el médico la dejara volar. Jasper casi se volvía loco para cuando aterrizaron."

"Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, pero cuando sea tu primer hijo, no estarás tan tranquilo."

Los ojos de Edward brillaron, pero se rio sin problema. "Probablemente tienes razón. Vamos, me preocupa dejar solas a Bella y a mamá por mucho tiempo. No hay forma de saber en qué tipo de problema se meterán."

"¿Sabes? Creo que tu esposa puede ser una mala influencia para la mía." Carlisle siguió a Edward al bajar las escaleras.

"Ella tiene ese efecto en las personas."

En la cocina, Bella y Alice conversaban animadamente. Las dos mujeres con grandes sonrisas, y la respiración de Edward se atoró en su pecho. Ella lo atrapó mirando, como siempre lo hacía, le guiñó un ojo y siguió con la conversación.

"Hubo un tiempo en que pensamos que ella era una mala influencia para ti, ¿sabes?"

Edward sonrió con suficiencia al escuchar el viejo argumento, que hace mucho se le había puesto fin.

"Definitivamente fue una influencia, aunque estuvo muy lejos de ser mala."

Carlisle sonrió con cariño al ver a su nuera. "Oh, lo sé."

Bella había alentado a Edward a dedicarse a la medicina, incluso después que él ya había completado la mitad de su carrera de concertista. Él había estado angustiado por todo el tiempo perdido, pero ella se rio y le dijo que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.

"Nada es una pérdida de tiempo, Edward. No todos los caminos son rectos. Tienes que hacer algo por lo que te sientas entusiasmado," le dijo, portando la sonrisa que él amaba más. "Si eso significa la música, genial. Si significa la medicina, entonces es tiempo para un cambio de curso."

Tomaron ese viaje a Europa, pero no hasta después de que Edward terminara su licenciatura y celebraron su boda frente a todos sus amigos y familia. Él volvió para terminar con la escuela de medicina y luego empezó su residencia en Seattle, donde ella consiguió un trabajo en inglés y drama en un instituto para las artes escénicas.

En unas cuantas horas, cuando Charlie llegará para la cena de Acción de Gracias, ellos anunciarían que Bella acababa de cumplir su primer trimestre.

Él deseaba tener una forma de enviar un mensaje de regreso en el tiempo y decirle al Edward de diecisiete años que su vida iba a ser increíble.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar y ver.

 **oOo**

 _ **A la una, a las dos y a las… tres! Awwwwwww… lo dicho, quién iba a decir que Bella se convertiría en la sensata de la relación jajajaja. En fin, con este terminamos una historia más, gracias a mi querida amiga Erica por acompañarme en esta pequeña traducción, y gracias a ustedes por leer, poner la historia y a mí en favoritos, pero sobre todo, gracias a quienes se tomaron un momento para dejar un review en cada capítulo. A las que son lectoras silenciosas, gracias por leer, pero les pido por favor que consideren si merecemos por lo menos unas palabras de su parte por dedicar este tiempo para su diversión. Si se realmente disfrutan de estas historias y desean que sigamos haciendo esto, nada les cuesta dedicarnos unas cuantas palabras, solo considérenlo ;)**_

 _ **Les pido por favor, como en todas mis demás traducciones, que se tomen unos cuantos minutos para dejar un review para las autoras originales de la historia, si saben inglés sabrán que poner, si no, podría ser algo así.**_

 _ **1.- Hi! I just read the Spanish translation of your story and want to say… Thanks for allowing its translation! Both of you are great authors, the story is short but beautiful. Greetings from (su país de origen)**_

 _ **2.- This story it's so sweet and funny, thank you so much for allowing its translation. I read the Spanish translation and I really enjoyed it! Greetings from (su país de origen)**_

 _ **3.- I enjoyed so much this little fic, I loved crazy Bella! Thanks for sharing it with us Spanish readers by allowing its translation. Greetings from (su país de origen)**_

 _ **En mi perfil de FF y en mi grupo están el link de la historia original, elijan solo una de estas opciones, sin el número, copien, vayan a la historia original y peguen para que este sea su review. Háganlo por favor, los reviews que me regalan en mi traducción y estos reviews que dejan en la historia original han cambiado el punto de vista de algunas autoras sobre traducciones y están dispuestas a compartir sus historias. Ayuden a que esto siga así. Ahora sí, me despido y nos leemos en mis otras traducciones, y les sugiero que me pongan en alerta porque viene una más.**_


End file.
